


The End of the Star

by Lopithecus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Abduction, Boys in dresses, General Death, Genocide, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, It's Brainiac's fault, Kidnapping, Lex trolling, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ruffles, cross dressing, world destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce Wayne, is attacked and kidnapped on his way home from a charity event. Mysterious men whisk the billionaire away to a remote planet, light years away from Earth. A star system in peril needs his help. He must act to save the people of this strange new world. Things are not always as they seem, and what awaits on this alien odyssey will challenge even the Batman's resolve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See the wonderful art to this fic by VaticanSaint [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11344041)!
> 
> I would like to thank my beta [bscao3](https://bscao3.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this story. I wouldn't have been able to do this without her help and her encouragement. She worked so hard and I appreciate it so much!
> 
> I would also like to thank [VaticanSaint](http://vaticansaint.tumblr.com/) for making the wonderful art. His pieces are absolutely beautiful and I love them so much! I literally can't stop looking at them, their so awesome!
> 
> This fic was a long time coming and I'm really excited for all of you to read it. Please enjoy!!
> 
> Written for the SuperBat Big Bang 2017

**Chapter One:**

“I would like to thank all of you for coming today and for your generous donations to the Worldwide Orphans Foundation. Your money will be used to give these children better lives and to help them have a brighter future. Thank you.” Bruce continues to stand up on the stage for a few seconds longer as applause erupts throughout the room, before he makes his way back to his seat. He is throwing a party in order to raise not only awareness for children that have been orphaned, but to also raise money for the Worldwide Orphans Foundation. The turnout has been immense, to Bruce’s pleasure, and he wouldn’t be all that surprised if it was because he was throwing it in Metropolis. Metropolis is a bit safer than Gotham after all.

He walks back to his table where Dick and Jason are currently sitting. Bruce had goaded Dick into coming. He might not be Robin anymore but he is still part of this family, and it is important that he show up to these things every once in awhile. Plus, he’s there when Jason gets bored and starts to act up. Dick can entertain him a lot better than Bruce can.

As he sits back down in his seat, Dick holds up his champagne glass. Bruce picks up his own, and Jason picks up the flute that currently has sparkling water in it. He had put up a fight about not having alcohol, claiming that he has had it before, but Bruce refused to allow a minor any sort of alcohol. “Congrats on being successful in this endeavor. A lot of people showed up,” Dick says, clinking their glasses together.

“Thank you Dick.” Bruce brings his glass to his mouth and takes a small sip. Dick does the same while Jason chugs his water.

“So does this mean we can go home now?” Jason asks, leaning back in his chair. His tux is all rumpled from when he carelessly slouched in his seat earlier. Alfred will be displeased.

Before Bruce can answer, a hand is placed on Jason’s shoulder. “I do hope you won’t be leaving us so soon Brucie.”

Bruce stands and offers his hand. “Lexie.”

He relishes the small grimace that Lex Luthor gives him. “Please, just Lex.”

“Whatever you say, Lexie.” Lex’s eyebrow twitches. “Have you donated yet?”

“Of course I have. I’ve donated half a million dollars.” Lex wipes the hand that he had shaken Bruce’s hand with on a napkin.

“Wow, Lexie! That almost rivals my million-dollar donation.” This time Lex’s whole face seems to twitch uncontrollably. He can see Jason laughing from the corner of his eyes and Dick isn’t doing much better.

Lex frowns. “Yes, well, we all can’t just throw our money at things Brucie.” He clears his throat, looking from Dick to Jason and then back to Bruce. He looks displeased. “Have a good evening.” He walks away and the three of them watch him leave in amusement.

“You know,” Dick starts. “You getting under Lex Luthor’s skin will never get old. It’s just so priceless.”

“Did you see his face?” Jason all but chokes out, he’s laughing so hard. “I thought he was having an aneurism or something.”

“Now, now boys, settle down. We really shouldn’t tease the competition.” Bruce smirks and the two boys erupt in more laughter. When they finally calm down, Bruce answers Jason’s initial question. “We’ll leave in another hour. It’s important to show our faces at these things, and it would be rude of me to leave so soon after the speech.” Jason groans. “Don’t worry Jason, the hour will go by before you know it. Then we’ll go back to Gotham and do our regular patrol.”

“Yeah. I’ll head back to Bludhaven. It was nice seeing you and the squirt, but my city needs me” Dick shrugs. Bruce nods in understanding. It had hurt when Dick decided to leave, but they didn’t part on bad terms. Dick just grew up, something Bruce had a hard time accepting at first. Then he met Jason, and it made it a little bit easier to accept that Dick was no longer the little boy from the circus.

The hour passed quickly. Bruce mingled with other socialites and Dick kept Jason out of trouble. He’s thankful for that. Soon he’s ushering his boys away from a throng of young women, who were flirting with Dick and gushing over Jason. He leads them to the exit, and to the limousine.

Barely ten minutes down the road, Alfred stops the car unexpectedly. Bruce knows there isn’t a streetlight or stop sign here. There’s no reason for Alfred to stop the vehicle. Bruce leans forward and presses the button for the speaker. “Alfred, what’s going on?”

“There is someone standing in the middle of the road Sir, blocking our way,” Alfred answers. “He won’t move no matter how much I honk.”

Bruce looks towards the boys, exchanging confused glances. “Don’t worry about it Alfred. I’ll take care of it.” He then says to Dick and Jason, “Stay here. Dick, make sure Jason stays here.”

Jason crosses his arms. “Hey, I don’t need a babysitter!”

Bruce just gives him a stern look, and exits the limo. The first thing he sees when he looks over at the person who is blocking their way, is how the person is dressed. They’re male, and wearing a black, one piece bodysuit. Frilly sequins adorn the seams, with a long black cape, and some kind of symbol on his chest.

Bruce approaches cautiously, glancing back at the limousine. This person looks like they belong in Arkham. “Can I help you?”

“Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes?”

The man holds up a gun and Bruce stops walking immediately, holding up his hands with his palms facing out. The man says something in a language Bruce has never heard, and two more similarly clad men walk out of the shadows. One wears a green version of the black ensemble, the other man is in all red. The stranger in black barks orders at the two colorfully dressed men

Bruce can only watch in worry as the one in red approaches the driver’s side of the limousine and smashes the window. A small sphere is shoved in past the broken glass of the window, and the man presses a button. Smoke comes out of the device, and Bruce can see through the windshield that Alfred falls unconscious. “What did you do?” he demands of the guy in black but there is no response. The man in green walks to the back of the limo, and opens the door with strength Bruce has only seen from Bane. He repeats the action of the man in red, and smoke fills the back, knocking Dick and Jason unconscious as they fight to get out. Bruce turns back to the one in black. “If you hurt them-”

“We did not Bruce Wayne” Before Bruce can comprehend what’s going on, the man in green approaches him from behind and shoots some of the smoke onto his face. Bruce flinches backwards and tries to hold his breath, too late. He was caught off guard and Bruce can feel his eyelids getting heavy. “Don’t fight it Bruce Wayne. It’ll be easier if you just go along with it.”

“F-fuck you.” He doesn’t even remember hitting the ground.

*~~~*

Bruce opens his eyes groggily and blinks his heavy eyelids. He’s restrained to the wall by his wrists and ankles. He also has some kind of breathing mask on his face, it appears to be pumping, what he can only guess, is oxygen, into him. Bruce doesn’t know where he is or what is happening. A low humming sound, accompanied by a jostling that seems to indicate movement, can be heard. He can’t quite imagine what he’s in because nothing looks familiar.

Bruce looks around the room, trying to blink the fogginess from his vision. Beside him, another person is restrained, and it takes a few seconds for his mind to catch up. His fellow prisoner is none other than a knocked out Lex Luthor himself. This only makes Bruce more confused. Maybe they are being held for ransom. This conclusion didn’t fit with the indicators from the man who had stopped the limousine. No, there was something more going on here.

He pulls on the restraints. There is not even a rattle due to the lack of give. Under normal circumstances, he has the skills to escape, but he has no tools. The belt he wears with his BatSuit is not with him. He can’t just sit there and do nothing, so Bruce uses his clever brain and begins to think. How is he going to get out of this?

Bruce deliberates for a good minute until the door opens with a swish. Bruce looks in the direction of the sound and watches as two people enter the room. It’s two of the three people who had stopped the limousine earlier; the one in black and the one in red.

“Who are you?” He asks, his voice thick and muffled from the mask. They ignore him, and begin to speak in that strange language Bruce heard earlier. They are gesturing to him and Lex along with the restraints. One of them appears angry.

They turn to him and the one in black starts to talk in English. “Hello, we mean you no harm.”

“Who are you?” Bruce tries again.

“That is of no concern of yours. What matters is, we need your help.”

“I’m not helping you until you tell me if my family is okay, and what the hell is going on,” Bruce grits out.

The one who was talking to Bruce turns to his partner, says something in that strange language, and turns back to Bruce. “You will know everything once we return.”

“Return?” Bruce says in alarm. “Return where?” But neither answer, they simply ignore him and leave the room. Bruce sags in his restraints, not knowing what to really do. He can’t get out of his restraints, or the situation as a whole, he doesn’t know what’s happening. He hates it.

Alarm shoots through Bruce when he hears a hissing sound. His mask begins to fill with a green gas. He holds his breath, being able to hold it for up to four minutes, but the gas keeps coming and he can’t help but breathe it in. His vision starts to go blurry once more and the room starts spinning. Bruce tries to fight it, but the drug that they are giving him is too strong, and he ends up passing out.

*~~~*

When Bruce wakes again, he’s in a room that looks a lot like a bedroom. Bruce is lying on a bed, dressed in some kind of white gown and with purple frill. Bruce runs a hand down the gown, feeling the texture. He’s not sure what material it’s made from, it’s silky, soft and very comfortable.

Bruce sits up and looks around the room carefully. It’s spacious, with white walls and dark grey carpet. The walls are bare, with the exception of a window that seems to be letting in an unusual red glow. It gives everything in the room a crimson hue. The only other furnishing appears to be a wooden desk. At least Bruce is no longer restrained.

He gets up off the bed and walks cautiously towards the window. It’s open and letting in a cool breeze. The air smells different. As if it is somehow cleaner, but without the sense of home. Bruce doesn’t appear to be on Earth anymore. There are tall buildings looking nothing like the cities he’s seen before. Bruce knows he is at the top of one of those buildings because his view drops down steeply. He can see patches of purple on the ground, and grey rocky paths. The most striking thing is the sky. Instead of blue refracting from a yellow sun, there is a red horizon accompanied by a glowing, fiery, crimson star.

Bruce backs away from the window and takes a deep calming breath. Admittedly, he’s starting to get extremely worried. All he knows for sure is that he’s not on Earth anymore, which means whoever his kidnappers are, they are extraterrestrial. Human looking aliens, but aliens nonetheless. Bruce didn’t know such things existed, let alone ones that looked just like him. He’s also concerned to know if Alfred, Dick and Jason are all right.

When he hears a click from behind him, he twists around, getting into a defensive stance. Bruce calms, however, when instead of seeing an aggressor, he sees a wide-eyed man poking his head into the room. The man looks curious but wary, looking Bruce up and down.

Bruce takes a hesitant step towards him and the man flinches back. Bruce holds up his hands, palms out. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” The man looks Bruce up and down again and then hesitantly moves a little further past the door, until his shoulders can be seen. “Do you know English?” The man looks at Bruce in confusion. “Okay, do you know any language that is on Earth? French? Spanish maybe? Hell, even Russian or Japanese? Mandarin?”

Half a minute passes without a response and Bruce sighs in defeat. Then the man asks, “Earth?”

Bruce perks up. “Yes, Earth. Any language from there?”

The man warily enters the room completely. He’s tall, about an inch or two taller than Bruce, black hair and bright blue eyes. He, too, is wearing a black one piece with white frills. He also has a red cape that drapes in the back and the front of the outfit. Bruce becomes hyper aware of the gown he wears. Why is he the only one clothed in such an outfit? “Know little English.”

“Good!” Bruce takes another step and the man backs up again. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Bruce. What’s yours?”

“Kal-El.”

“Kal-El, it’s nice to meet you. Can I call you Kal?”

“That not right, name sounds different from you, ok?”

Bruce raises an eyebrow at the broken English. He did say he only knew a little. Bruce clears his throat and gets to the point. “Do you know what I’m doing here?”

Kal shakes his head. “No, father not tell me.”

Bruce is starting to feel frustrated. He can’t seem to get answers from anyone and his worry is eating away at him. In frustration, Bruce glances to the window. Maybe he can get a few other answers to some different questions then. “Okay, how about this? Where am I?”

Kal’s head tilts. “Do not know?”

“No one has told me anything.”

“Father not tell you?” He looks confused now, as if he doesn’t believe Bruce. “Not father.”

“Well he didn’t,” Bruce says, hoping that one of those men that he interacted with on what he assumes was a spaceship really was Kal’s father. “Can you tell me?”

Kal moves around the door to close it quietly behind him. Bruce starts getting more apprehensive now. He doesn’t like that Kal just shut the door and not knowing what he is going to do to him. Except Kal just stands there, still looking a bit scared of Bruce but curious at the same time. Bruce stays where he is standing, not wanting to scare him. “You on planet called Krypton.”

“Krypton?” Bruce has never heard of it. “And how far away from Earth is it?”

“Your measures?” Bruce nods and Kal looks up in thought, calculating in his head. “Twenty-seven point one light years.”

Bruce balks. “What?”

“Twenty-seven point-”

Bruce waves his hand to stop Kal from talking. “No no, I didn’t actually want you to repeat what you said I’m just… surprised, that’s all.”

“Surprised?”

“As in, not expecting that answer. That’s… that’s a long way away from Earth, Kal.”

“Is it?”

Bruce nods. “Yes, it is.” He then pinches the bridge of his nose. He and Lex are in deep trouble. “And you are?”

Kal looks confused again. “I tell you. I Kal-El.”

Bruce, with his teeth clenched and eyes shut in frustration, says as calmly as possible. “I meant species. What species are you?” He looks up at Kal. “For example, I’m a human.”

 Kal perks. “You human? Me wanting to meet human.” He then smiles warily, looking down as if he’s shy. “Me, no not right, I Kryptahnium or as English, Kryptonian”

“From Krypton… right. And the language?”

“Kryptahniuo or Kryptonian,” Kal says with another shy smile.

The way Kal says the words catches Bruce’s attention and he comments on it. “Why is it two different ways of saying it in Kryptonian but not English?” Kal just shrugs, still smiling. “Okay, and the red sun?”

“What about?”

“I come from a planet that has a yellow sun. Why isn’t your red sun affecting me?”

Kal shrugs again. “Put you process, aba… arda.. adapt to sun, and.. atmosphere?”

Bruce nods, realizing that must have happened when he was still knocked out. He doesn’t exactly like that fact, but at least he doesn’t have to wear some type of protected suit. He then notices Kal is still smiling. “Why are you smiling?”

“Question you arks, mm ask, amusing.” Kal chuckles. “me is, I is, I find amusing”

Bruce nods again, not really finding any of this amusing whatsoever. Annoyance quickly rises in him. “I’m glad you find this so funny and entertaining. Me, on the other hand, doesn’t find it particularly amusing considering I was the one kidnapped and brought twenty-seven point one light years away from my home planet.”

By now Kal’s smile has disappeared. “Kidnapped?”

“Taken against my will.”

Kal straightens, shaking his head. “No, father would take with, with permission. Never against will.”

“Well he did, Kal.”

“No,” Kal says sharply, looking hurt. “You lie.”

Before Bruce can tell him otherwise, Kal is through the door and gone. Bruce, taking the opportunity, walks up to the door and tries to open it. It’s not locked but as he steps out, a big man steps in front of him. Speaking in that alien language, Bruce is shoved back into the room. The door shuts with a slam and he can hear the click of a lock.

Bruce sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bruce is left in the room alone for what seems like hours. He paces, lies down after checking the bed for anything that could possibly harm him, and stares out the window in awe at the view. He has to admit; it is pretty beautiful. From what he can tell, the sun is starting to set. However, the sunset doesn’t look like anything he’s ever seen on Earth. Instead, the red of the sky just intensifies to the most magnificent scarlet Bruce has ever seen. It’s stunning.

When there is finally another knock on his door, he almost expects it to be Kal coming back, crying over the fact that he was wrong about his father. Instead it’s one of the Kryptonians from earlier, the one in green. He takes Bruce by the elbow, after handcuffing his hands together, and leads him out of the room. Bruce doesn’t struggle as they walk. It wouldn’t be worth it anyway considering he has nowhere to go.

Eventually they enter into a large room that has a complicated structure of pillars and symbols. There are also holograms. Bruce never thought he would live to see such a thing. It takes all his effort to not say “wow” out loud and act like an excited kid on Christmas. He has just been kidnapped to an alien world, he really shouldn’t be excited about it.

Another door opens and when Bruce looks, in walks Lex with the Kryptonian wearing red. Lex is also dressed in a white gown, with frills along the seams and arms, hands cuffed like Bruce. “Brucie? So you’re here too?”

“Lexie, what a great pleasure to see you,” Bruce answers with one of his famous Brucie smiles. “Lexie, can you please tell me what kind of party this is? It’s very strange.”

Lex rolls his eyes and Bruce smirks internally at his success at annoying the billionaire. “Brucie, this isn’t a party. We’ve been kidnapped by aliens.”

“Kinky.” Lex groans at Bruce’s response. “So this is some kind of roleplay?” Bruce continues, because if he’s going to be held hostage, he’s going to at least have a little fun. “Are we going to have a foursome? I’ve never done one of those before. Three yeah, but four? Never. It could be fun.”

By now Lex is pinching the bridge of his nose. “Would you shut up? This is serious.”

“Oh, sorry Lexie, I don’t do serious sex.” Another groan escapes Lex’s mouth before finally a door at the far side of the room opens.

When Bruce looks, he sees the man in black from the abduction. He’s surprised, however, when he sees Kal walk in behind him. A woman in a black, skin tight outfit but with red fabric draping at her shoulder in front and back, accompanies the younger man. Kal immediately catches his eyes, but then quickly looks away. Bruce narrows his eyes in suspicion. Was Kal playing him earlier, and really did know why he was here?

The man in black approaches Bruce and Lex, while Kal and the woman stand in the distance. He addresses both men. “Hello, it is very nice to meet you again.” Neither he nor Lex say a word. “My name is Jor-El. The two standing next to you are General Zod and Lieutenant Nam-Ek.”  The one in green, Nam-Ek, grunts and the one in red, Zod, scowls. Jor-El then points to where Kal and the woman are standing. “Bruce Wayne, you’ve already met my son, Kal-El. I hope he didn’t bother you. He had strict orders to not enter any of your rooms. His curiosity about humans got the better of him.” Bruce sees Kal’s cheeks turn red as he avoids eye contact. “That is my wife, Lara.” Lara gives them both a small smile.

Bruce turns back to Jor-El. “What are we doing here?”

“Yes, I was getting to that.” Jor-El paces around them as he explains. “I had meant to acquire the both of you with your permission. Unfortunately, my plan didn’t quite work out like that. I didn’t want to take you against your will, or have you restrained. Even now I see they have you cuffed, which I had given instructions not to do.” He shakes his head and approaches Bruce. Jor-El gives Bruce a small nod then turns to Nam-Ek. Jor-El speaks a word in his native tongue. At Bruce’s raised eyebrow, he clarifies with a single word “Key.” Nam-Ek grunts again but hands the key over. Jor-El then unlocks the handcuffs. “Unfortunately” the Kryptonian continues, walking to Lex and releasing the Metropolitan “General Zod didn’t think it was wise to have you unrestrained. The guards at the door of your rooms were also his idea.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Bruce prompts, not really caring what was or wasn’t listened to. “What are we doing here? Is my family okay?”

“Don’t worry Bruce Wayne, your family is perfectly fine. The gas we used on them was only designed to knock people out, not kill them. They should have woken up about an hour in Earth time, after the gas was administered.” Bruce sighs a breath of relief knowing Alfred, Dick, and Jason are all right. “Now, as to what you are doing here.” Jor-El goes and stands in front of them again, facing them. “I want you to help me save Krypton, my home.”

Bruce and Lex stare at Jor-El in astonished bewilderment. Save Krypton? Save it from what? “What are you talking about?” Lex asks, beating Bruce to the punch.

“Krypton is dying,” Jor-El responds and Bruce looks over at Kal to try and see his reaction. Except he doesn’t have one, which means he already knew about his planet dying. “The core is unstable.”

Lex scoffs. “And you expect us, humans, to help you? What in the world are we supposed to do? We know nothing about your planet.”

“Yes.” Jor-El nods. “You are humans and I am hoping that fact will grant us a new perspective on things. Maybe as humans, you will see something that us Kryptonians have missed. As for knowing nothing about Krypton, I have that covered. Being delivered to your rooms, is a packet of information for you to read about Krypton. You’ll have one Kryptonian day, the equivalent of 27 Earth hours, to assimilate this information. Commencing on the following day, you will begin helping me find a solution that will save Krypton. Tonight you will rest, with food that will be brought to your room.”

“Wait a minute,” Lex says. “Tell me, why us?”

“Because you two are two of the smartest people on Earth.”

Lex snorts, beginning to laugh and point at Bruce. “Brucie? Smart? I think you’ve made a mistake. Brucie here is as dumb as a rock.”

Jor-El looks highly unamused and Bruce rolls his eyes. Bruce, ignoring what Lex just said, says, “But why me? I may be intelligent, I'll give you that, but I'm not arrogant enough to think there aren't people on this planet, or Earth, who are smarter than me.”

“Because you two were the ones that were calculated by Brainiac to be the most likely able to find a solution.”

Bruce wants to tell Jor-El that he has it wrong, but he’s too horrified to discover he was calculated to be on par with Lex Luthor. With Lex’s reputation of screwing things up, and his plans never succeeding despite being more intelligent, Bruce really doesn’t like the fact that he is seen as being at the same level. It’s insulting really.

“You people are crazy,” Lex mumbles but Jor-El pays him no attention.

“Now, Lieutenant Nam-Ek and General Zod will escort you back to your rooms.” Jor-El turns and beckons his family to follow. Kal looks back at Bruce, wide-eyed and curious. Bruce quickly looks away and follows Nam-Ek out.

He is escorted back to his room quickly and locked inside once he enters. Bruce sighs, not really believing the situation he’s found himself in. There’s no way he’ll be getting off this planet, and back to Earth, without at least understanding how to fly their spaceships. So he presumes he will just have to play along for the time being, until he does somehow learn. Except, he’s not exactly sure how he is going to do that in first place.

When Bruce approaches the bed, sure enough there is a packet on top of it labeled Krypton. Bruce sits down on the edge of the bed and opens the packet. He wouldn’t be surprised if Lex has even done that so far, and only set the thing aside. Maybe Lex has tossed it away in frustration, or defiance. Bruce, on the other hand, flips through it. He’s trying to gauge what he is going to be reading and learning about. Thankfully the Kryptonians had the decency to translate the book into English, even if it is a bit choppy in some sections.

He’s skimmed halfway through the information when there is a knock at his door. Bruce looks up and waits for whoever knocked to come in, like previously. Only no one does, and instead, there is another knock. Bruce raises an eyebrow, calling out “Come in?”

In walks Kal, sheepish smile on his face. “Ehrosh :bem.”

“Eh…rosh :bem?”

“Oh, sorry, mean hello.”

“…Hello.”

Kal bites his bottom lip and then hesitantly shuts the door. “May sit?” Bruce looks at the spot next to him on the bed and feels a bit uncomfortable. He doesn’t know anything about Kryptonians and isn’t sure if he should allow one to get so close to him. He nods anyway. Being nice and getting on the good side of one, might work in Bruce’s favor, for the future and for getting off this planet. Kal walks up, sitting next to him and eyeing the packet. “Think save Krypton?”

Bruce peels his eyes away from Kal’s and back to the packet. Were his eyes that blue before? “I…” He glances at Kal again. He looks hopeful with his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. “I don’t know, Kal,” he says, instead of the truth of no, he can’t. Still, Kal deflates a little, a frown forming on his face. “But Lex is smarter than I am so maybe he’ll be able to.”

“Think so?”

He doesn’t think that at all. Lex might be smarter than Bruce, but his plans never work and besides, Lex knows just as much about geology as Bruce does, and that’s zero. “I do.”

Kal brightens and Bruce is glad that his smile is back. After all, Kal wasn’t the one who kidnapped him. He just happens to be the son of the one that did. None of this is his fault. “Hope so.”

Bruce nods, flipping to another page. “Kal? If Krypton is dying, how come you all don’t just go to another uninhabited planet and live there? Or terraform another uninhabited planet if you really have to?”

It takes Kal a few seconds to work through what Bruce said and actually understand. Bruce watches as the confusion on Kal’s face slowly morphs into understanding. “Billions Kryptonians live here, Bruce. Krypton our home. Not all people want leave and even if do want leave, not all can afford.”

Bruce nods in his own understanding. “So you have socio-economic classes here too.”

Kal gives him a small smile. “Think everywhere does.”

“Then next question.” Kal tilts his head, prompting him to ask. “If Lex and I can’t figure out how to save Krypton, you do have an evacuation plan, right?”

Kal’s face turns into sudden sadness, taking Bruce by surprise. Kal shakes his head. “Mehl not believe Ukr.”

“And Mehl and Ukr are?”

Kal’s cheeks turn red. “Sorry, keep forget. I mean council and father. Council not believe Father when tell Krypton dying. No escape, uh, mean evacuation. Ukr run against time.”

“Why don’t they believe him?” Bruce questions. He can’t believe anyone wouldn’t take the word of someone regarding something so serious.

“Mehl think Ukr crazy.”

Bruce studies Kal and then asks, “Is Krypton really dying, or is the council right, and your father is crazy?”

Hurt flashes over Kal’s face but he answers anyway. “Ukr not crazy. Krypton dying. That why you need save.”

“Kal, I don’t know if I can.”

“Try. Please. This my planet. Need save.”

Bruce sighs, seeing the desperation in Kal’s eyes. Bruce still isn’t convinced that he will be able to do anything but he can’t let Kal know that. Not when Kal’s looking at him that way. “I’ll try Kal.” Bruce closes the packet and rubs at his eyes tiredly. It’s been a long day, at least in Earth time. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been on Krypton. Bruce sets the packet beside him and rubs his hand down his side, feeling the soft, silky smoothness of the gown. He turns back to Kal and sees the Kryptonian has been watching him. Bruce clears his throat awkwardly. “Uh, so why the gown?” He runs his hands over the fabric once more, feeling how the fabric bunches at the knees. The gathers make the gown look like two pieces, as if he is wearing a shirt with a formal kind of skirt.

Kal brightens immediately. “That formal guest gown.”

“So all guests wear this? That’s why Lex is wearing one too, correct?” Kal nods enthusiastically. “And gender doesn’t matter it seems.”

Kal’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “What gender have do with?”

“Back on Earth, clothes are normally for either men or women. Granted some men wear women’s clothing, and a lot of women wear men’s clothing, but those aren’t the designated genders for those articles of clothes.”

This time Kal’s head tilts, eyebrows furrowing more. “You assign genders to clothes? That weird.”

Bruce can’t help but chuckle. “It is, but that’s human culture.” He looks down at himself. “Have to admit, this is the first time I’ve ever worn anything like this. And don’t think I haven’t noticed I’m not wearing any boxers anymore.”

Kal’s eyes widen and he brings a hand up to his mouth. “Boxers?” Kal sounds almost horrified, as if he actually thinks Bruce wears living, human boxers.

Bruce chuckles more. “No, that’s what we call a kind of underwear.”

“Un... underwear?” Kal sounds even more confused, which only serves to amuse Bruce more. “I very confused. Why wear athletes under clothing?” Bruce bursts into laughter, bending over in half and holding his side. He hasn’t been this entertained in a long time, and he certainly hasn’t laughed this hard. He really doesn’t even know why he finds Kal’s confusion so funny. “Why laugh?”

Bruce takes a deep, calming breath. “I’m sorry, Kal, but you not understanding what I was talking about was very amusing.”

“I not understand.”

Bruce waves it off. “It doesn’t matter.” He takes one last calming breath, before finally clarifying. “Underwear is clothing that us humans wear under our outer clothing.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, we just do.” Bruce stores away the information that Kryptonians seem to not wear any kind of underwear. “Anyway, boxers aren’t actual people. They are just what we call a particular kind of underwear. They’re really called boxer shorts but everyone just calls them boxers.”

Kal shakes his head. “You make no sense.”

Bruce chuckles, not being able to help himself. “Yeah, well your culture isn’t any easier for me to understand.” Kal smiles and laughs while Bruce watches.

Kal is cute. At least in an adorable, puppy dog way. And handsome, Bruce notices, with eyes the color of blue sapphire. Bruce has never seen such blue eyes before and he’s almost mesmerized by them. Kal’s teeth are white and perfectly straight. Black hair, darker than his own, curled over his forehead, delighting Bruce. Bruce has a sudden urge to run his fingers through Kal’s curls in order to feel how soft they are, but he resists by squeezing his hands into fists. Looking at Kal’s body doesn’t help with Bruce’s need to touch either. The outfit Kal is wearing is skin tight and though the cape hides most of his front, Bruce’s imagination still runs wild. Bruce would bet, with how much muscle Kal seems to have, that if Kal wasn’t wearing the suit, he would look like a Greek god. Bruce swallows.

“Both strange to each other,” Kal says, still smiling. He then gently pokes Bruce in the chest. “You fun.”

“Fun?” Bruce questions teasingly. “I don’t know how you can determine that when we’ve just met. You know nothing about me.”

Kal shrugs. “You not know things entertain.”

“I’m entertaining when I’m confused?” Kal nods and Bruce chuckles again. “Okay. I’m sure it can get frustrating though.”

Kal shakes his head and points at himself. “My English frustrating.”

Bruce wants to correct him and say that his broken English is actually kind of cute. When did he start thinking that? Instead he says, “It’s not that frustrating. As long as I can understand what you’re talking about.”

Kal opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly the door to the room slams open. Both Kal and Bruce stand immediately, facing the door. Jor-El is there, not looking happy. The Kryptonian takes a few steps towards them, eyes directly on Kal. “Kal-El.”

Kal looks at the floor, a guilty expression on his face. “Ukr.”

Jor-El speaks in Kryptonian furiously and Kal responds, sounding annoyed. Jor-El takes another step towards them, looking like he’s getting angrier. Then speaks again and Kal looks away in annoyance. Jor-El points to the door to the bedroom. “Awuhkh.” Kal’s arms cross. “Ugem!” Kal huffs then leaves the room, glaring at Jor-El the whole time. Bruce squirms, feeling like he was just caught in the middle of an argument. Jor-El looks at him, narrowing eyes that resemble Kal’s. “You will join us for dinner tonight,” Jor-El says, before turning and leaving the room.

Bruce feels dazed, not really knowing what just occurred. Obviously Kal got in trouble, but he has no idea what exactly for. Maybe he’ll have an opportunity to ask later. For now, he better prepare himself for this dinner that Jor-El said he was going to be joining. He wonders what kind of mystery meal he’ll be getting, and really hopes it’s nothing too disgusting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bruce is led, by Zod, to a dining room of sorts. There is a square table in the middle of the room, already set up with a red tablecloth, and plates full of food all around it. By the looks of it, the food is all greens but Bruce can’t recognize any of it. What appears to be a salad is next to the main course plates, but the lettuce doesn’t look like any lettuce he’s ever seen. The main meal is some kind of pasta, with what almost looks like broccoli in it, but Bruce isn’t really sure about this one either.

Zod tells him to sit in one of the chairs at one end of the table, and takes the cuffs off his hands. Scowling, Zod begrudgingly leaves the room, and Bruce is alone. He looks around, trying to figure out what he is supposed to do. Is he expected to just sit here and wait? What is going on anyway? Jor-El had told Bruce and Lex they would be eating in their rooms. Why is Bruce here, at a dinner table, with food in front of him? Where is Lex?

A door in front of him opens, and Bruce looks up from the plate to see Kal walking in. A smile immediately graces Kal’s face as he approaches the table, head tilted downward in a shy manner. “Ehrosh :bem.” Blue eyes dart away, and then back to Bruce, a smile softening the edges.

Bruce feels the corners of his own mouth pulling upwards. “Ehrosh :bem.” Hearing Bruce respond in Kryptonian causes Kal’s smile to grow bigger, and a shy chuckle to escape. Bruce smiles at hearing it, finding it cute. “Do you know what I’m doing here?”

Kal sits down on the right side of the table. “To eat,” he says softly, but with a hint of amusement, as if it should be obvious.

Bruce tries to hold back a chuckle. “Yes, I got that. I meant that your father said I was going to be eating in my room. Obviously there’s been a change of plans. Do you know why?”

Kal shakes those dark curls in the negative, but says, “Not know but glad here.”

“And why is that?”

Kal begins to speak, with cheeks tinted pink, but before any words are forthcoming, the door opens once more. “Kal-El,” Jor-El says sternly, entering the room, followed by Lara. Kal’s smile disappears in an instant, and Bruce can see Kal’s whole body deflating. Kal looks away from Bruce, to his plate, a frown showing disappointment. Jor-El continues to speak in Kryptonian, and it only serves to make Kal’s frown more prominent. By the time Jor-El is done, Kal just looks miserable.

Bruce’s eyes travel from Kal to Jor-El, not understanding what is going on between the two. Jor-El had appeared upset with Kal earlier, when harsh words saw the Kryptonian flee out of his room. That tension has obviously not gone away. Jor-El sits across from Bruce, and Lara sits on the left side of the table. Lara gives Kal a sympathetic look, but doesn’t say anything. Bruce squirms, uncomfortable. He’s gotten into many arguments before with his two boys, especially Jason. He can’t recall a time in which he had done so in front of a guest, making said guest feel extremely awkward.

Bruce decides he’s had enough and clears his throat which gets him the attention of the whole table. Lara’s eyes widen, Jor-El looks at him in annoyance, and Kal bites at a well worn bottom lip. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve decided to have me eat with you?”

Jor-El’s eyes narrow. “It’s quite rude to clear your throat at the dinner table, Bruce Wayne.” Bruce’s eyes dart to Kal and sees he’s still looking at him with apprehension. Bruce moves his eyes back to Jor-El. “I understand you are not familiar with our customs, so you will receive a ‘free pass’ as you humans call it, but do not expect rudeness to be condoned. I expect you to conform to our… manners.” Speaking the word as if uncertain it is correct. Bruce doesn’t bother telling him whether is is or not. “Now, as to why you are here, it is to eat.”

Like father, like son, only it isn’t as cute with Jor-El. Bruce refrains from rolling his eyes. “You told Lex and I that we were to dine in our rooms. Why did you bring me here to eat?”

Jor-El’s eyes flicker to Kal before answering. “I told Kal-El not to enter your room anymore. He defied a direct order. He seems to have this fascination with humans. You are here right now in order to eat with us, and hopefully quell my son’s need to fulfill his curiosity.”

“So you’re using me. Just like you want to use me to save Krypton.” Jor-El nods, not even denying the fact. Kal speaks in his native tongue and Bruce’s eyes dart back to Kal, whose face is as red as a tomato. Bruce has to resist the urge to reach out and feel how hot that skin feels. Jor-El retorts to whatever Kal had said, seeming annoyed by the terse tone. Bruce looks back at him once more. “So you want me to answer questions about humanity?”

“I want you to sit there and eat. If my son has any questions for you, he may ask and you may answer. The same applies in the reverse. If you have any questions about Krypton, then you may ask them.” Jor-El holds out both hands to Lara and Kal. “Now, let’s say the dinner prayer.”

Jor-El looks at Bruce as if expecting him to join in, and Bruce looks at Kal and Lara’s out stretched hands with wide eyes. “I’m not religious and I’m definitely not whatever,” he motions vaguely to the three of them, “religion you worship.” Jor-El continues to stare at him, Lara speaks quietly to Jor-El in Kryptonian, and Kal looks towards the head of the table questioningly.

“I would really like for you to join us, Bruce Wayne.”

He doesn’t really know what to do or how to turn down these aliens. They have far more advanced technology, with the potential to hurt him, than he has in his cave. Bruce hesitantly reaches out and takes Lara and Kal’s hand. Lara grasps his tightly and confidently, while Kal holds his hand gently and fondly. Kal shoots him a small smile, before looking down and closing his eyes. Jor-El and Lara look down as well, closing their eyes. Bruce doesn’t, and instead opts to watch them.

Jor-El begins the prayer which is, of course, in Kryptonian. Naturally, Bruce doesn’t understand a word of it. The whole time his eyes wander from Lara, to Jor-El, and then finally land on Kal. Dark bangs have fallen forward, but Bruce can see eyes peeking through.  He’s staring at Bruce. They hold eye contact for most of the prayer, sapphire blue to sky blue, and Bruce can feel his heart speed up. As the prayer ends, Kal closes those beautiful eyes to hide the fact that they had been open. Bruce does the same, wondering when he started paying such close attention to the color of Kal’s eyes.

When it seems appropriate, Bruce opens his eyes once more and looks up to see Jor-El observing him. Bruce wants to clear his throat again but stops himself, remembering the backlash he got from doing so earlier. It wouldn’t be good to do it twice so he waits for Jor-El to say something first. Only it doesn’t happen, and the awkward air around the table increases. Bruce isn’t really sure what he’s done to warrant the wrath of the Kryptonian sitting across the table, but he doesn’t like it. Not when he doesn’t know exactly what Jor-El can do to him.

Kal looks from Bruce to Jor-El, fidgeting in his seat. Bruce thinks the Kryptonian must be feeling just as uncomfortable as he does at that moment. “We eat now?” Kal asks, before speaking to Lara in Kryptonian. Lara looks at Jor-El, back at Kal, and nods. Jor-El’s eyes never leave Bruce’s, even as the three of them pick up their silverware and start to eat. Bruce is the first one to break eye contact in order to look at his food and his own utensils.

Bruce picks up what he thinks is supposed to be a fork only instead of three or four prongs, it only has one in the shape of a spear. He looks at it quizzically, wondering how in the world is he supposed to eat with it. “Do you need help, Bruce Wayne?”

Bruce’s head snaps up, meeting Jor-El’s eyes. “No, I don’t. I was just wondering how this worked.”

“Do you not have such a thing on Earth?”

“We… have something similar. Normally it’s three or four pronged though.”

Jor-El’s head tilts in confusion, but without even saying a word, demonstrating how to use the utensil by spearing one of the lettuce looking leaves and eating it. Bruce copies what he does, but hesitates. He doesn’t know what it is, or if it’s edible for humans. It could poison him or harm him in some way. He doesn’t trust Jor-El to have not tampered with the food in some way.

He must have been sitting there with the copycat lettuce against his mouth for a while because the next thing he hears is, “Bruce? Okay?”

Kal is the one who asked and Bruce looks at him. Kal’s face is contorted into concern, with eyebrows furrowed and frowning slightly, ignoring Jor-El’s gaze. Bruce nods then addresses Jor-El. “This is safe for humans?”

“Of course it is. If it was not, then I wouldn’t be feeding it to you,” Jor-El says.

Bruce doesn’t know Jor-El, or the Kryptonian people, so an underlying mistrust rises inside him. If Bruce feels threatened, he can’t be coerced into anything he isn’t willing to participate in. He knows he will eventually have to eat, but right now it’s not a dire need. He’s just not willing to take that risk right now. Bruce lowers his hand, setting the food and the spear down. Jor-El’s head tilts again and Kal does the same. Lara looks on with a frown, seeming to not really understand what is going on. “I’m sorry but I’m not eating this.” Bruce recognizes the sign of anger in Jor-El immediately. The Kryptonian’s eyes narrow and the jaw tightens. Bruce tries to placate. “I’m not trying to be rude but you have to understand me. I’m on an unfamiliar planet, amongst aliens, sitting at a table with the being that drugged my family and abducted me. You can’t really expect me to trust you or this food.”

Lara’s frown has deepened and she turns to her husband, speaking in Kryptonian. Jor-El answers calmly though looking nothing but. Lara continues to talk, but Jor-El doesn’t answer. The Kryptonian is simply staring at Bruce, scrutinizing him under an unblinking gaze. Bruce stares back, refusing to be intimidated. Alien or no alien, Bruce is still Batman. When it comes to dealing with Jor-El, he thinks he’s going to have to start being more Batman, and less Bruce.

Jor-El stands and walks to the door to summon Zod. Jor-El speaks with the General before both men return to the table. Before they reach it, Bruce takes a quick look at Kal only to see the Kryptonian looking down at the plate, deflated with disappointment. Suddenly, Bruce feels guilty for ruining Kal’s enjoyment. “Sorry,” he whispers, just as Jor-El and Zod reach the table. Kal shoots him a surprised look.

“You will be escorted back to your room, Bruce Wayne,” Jor-El says. Zod puts the handcuffs back on him and he’s taken away. The General is rough, pushing him around in the corridors. When back at his room, the cuffs are removed and he’s practically thrown inside.

With a sigh, Bruce rubs at his wrists and goes to sit down on the bed. He’s uncertain how much time passes, but he quickly gets bored and starts thumbing through the Krypton information packet again. Normally, if his internal clock is right, he would be down in the Bat cave and getting ready to patrol with Jason. When hours seem to go by, Bruce sets the packet off to the side, gets up, and walks to the window. The sun has fully set by now and has exposed an inky blackness with stars peppering the sky in unfamiliar constellations. The most surprising revelation is the appearance of two moons. Bruce is amazed at the sight.

He’s so caught up in looking at the moons, that when there is a quick succession of knocks on his door, he ends up jumping. Bruce turns around when the door clicks open and then clicks shut. There stands Kal, wide-eyed and looking nervous with hands hidden behind the cloak. When Kal doesn’t say anything, cheeks flushing redder and redder, Bruce says “Ehrosh :bem?”

This seems to spur Kal into action, taking a few more steps into the room. “Ehrosh :bem.” Kal then reveals what was hidden, holding it out to Bruce. “You not eat. I bring food.” In the Kryptonian’s hands, on what appears to be a clear glass plate, is a slice of chocolate cake.

“Cake? Only I assume that isn’t cake.”

Kal gives a sheepish smile, head tilted down. “Close? Is like Earth food.” Shrugging and stepping closer to Bruce. “I look up.” Kal sounds proud of that fact, that time had been spent researching it, specifically to please Bruce.

Bruce can’t hold back his smile, taking the cake. “Thank you.” He goes and sits on the bed, picking up the spear and stabbing a piece of the cake. He puts it in his mouth, hesitating slightly only for the fact that he’s still not sure if humans can eat this food safely. But he’ll dare it if it’s Kal who is giving it to him.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by the Kryptonian who joins him on the edge of the bed. “Why trust me not Ukr?”

Bruce shrugs, swallowing. “You’re not the one who kidnapped me.” He shrugs again, more nonchalantly this time. “You’ve been nothing but nice to me. Your father, no offense, messed with my family and I don’t take too kindly to that.”

“Family?”

“I have a butler, who is more like a father to me, and two sons.”

“I sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything.” Kal shrugs, not looking at him. “You don’t need to be sorry Kal.” When Kal doesn’t say anything and still doesn’t look at him, Bruce decides to change the subject. “How come you and your father know English but your mother doesn’t? And your father is more fluent than you.”

Kal reaches over absentmindedly and runs a finger through the frosting on Bruce’s cake. “Ukr learn English while ago. He learn for easy communication. Others, aliens, know English too.”

“That’s surprising. I didn’t think an Earth language would be so well known.”

“Earth very popular. Known to many worlds.” Kal sticks the finger between plump lips, sucking the chocolate frosting off it. Bruce watches intently, swallowing hard. He’s noticing more and more things about Kal, and those lips are amongst the things he’s paying particular attention to. He drags his attention back to the present, as Kal answers. “I learn because Ukr want me know language. I not master yet.”

“Are you still currently learning it?”

As Kal shakes dark curls to answer no, Bruce can’t help but focus on that finger still in Kal’s mouth. “No, Ukr too busy. After save Krypton, more lessons.”

“And your mother? How come she isn’t learning?”

“Men are priority.” Kal shrugs, finally pulling that finger out. Bruce can’t help but stare, wondering how the frosting would taste from Kal’s finger. “I not agree, but is.”

Bruce finally looks back at Kal’s eyes instead of his lips. “Strange, I would have thought such an advanced population wouldn’t have sexism.”

“Sexism?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Never mind. So,” he gets up and walks over to the window, peering out. “What brought you to my room so late?” When he doesn’t get an answer, Bruce turns around and sees Kal looking at the floor. “Kal?”

Kal blinks and lifts that handsome head, looking at Bruce. “Is late. You go to bed before I come?”

Bruce shakes his head again. “No.” He walks back to the bed and sits down next to Kal, placing the plate with the half eaten cake off to the side. “No offense, but there is no way I am going to be able to sleep while I’m on a foreign planet amongst aliens. Probably won’t be able to for a few days.” Kal nods in understanding but still doesn’t answer Bruce’s question. So he asks again. “So, what brings you here?”

“I not want be in own room right now,” Kal says, low and to the floor.

Bruce’s eyebrows furrow. “Why?”

Kal is picking at his clothes. “Friend come.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Bruce asks. “I mean; I know it’s really late for visitors but…” Bruce trails off, hoping Kal understands what he is trying to get at.

Still, Kal looks at the floor. What Kal says next shocks and confuses Bruce at the same time. “He hurt me when visits.” Whispering, as if hoping Bruce won’t hear him.

But he does. “Hurt you? Hurt you how?” Bruce asks in concern.

An awkward smile forms on Kal’s face and with a small shake of the head. “It not matter.”

“Of course it matters,” Bruce says. “Someone is hurting you, Kal. That matters.”

“No it not.” Kal stands and grabs a handful of the frills that decorate the clothes. Finally facing Bruce. “It not matter. It not all time. It fine.”

Bruce narrows his eyes, suspicion shoots through him. He doesn’t believe Kal for a moment. He can also see Kal is beginning to get agitated. If someone is hurting Kal, Bruce doesn’t want to upset or frustrate the Kryptonian further. What he really doesn’t want is for Kal to go back to his room and get hurt. Bruce drops the subject for now, but he is already planning to get more information from him later. “Okay, it’s no big deal. I’ll drop it.”

Kal rolls the sapphire eyes, looking more frustrated. “Cannot drop subject, Bruce. It not physical.”

Bruce stares at Kal in amazement, blinking. How can one be so naïve and clueless, yet be adorable at the same time? “It was a figure of speech. I meant I won’t talk about it anymore.” He clears his throat as Kal eyes him curiously. “You can stay here then, if you don’t want to go back to your room.”

Kal hesitates, looking slightly suspicious, but eventually relaxes. Shoulders sag as the Kryptonian hesitantly answers. “Thank you.”

Bruce nods and grabs the plate with the cake on it that he had abandoned earlier. He holds it up for Kal to see. “Do you want to finish the cake with me?”

“Only brought one, uh, I not sure English word.” Bruce holds up the spear. “Yes, that.”

“I would just call it a spear.”

“Spear?” Bruce nods. “Okay. Only brought one.”

“That didn’t stop you from sticking your finger into the frosting earlier.” Kal’s whole face lights up red and Bruce can’t help but chuckle. He is definitely adorable. Bruce’s heart beats a little faster, and he has to stop himself from telling Kal his thoughts.

“I sorry,” Kal says.

“It’s fine. I didn’t mind… much at least.” He pets the bed beside him. “Come, sit back down.” Kal hesitates before finally, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Bruce. Bruce holds out the plate and Kal slowly runs that finger through some of the frosting again. As Bruce’s breath catches in his throat, he does the same, bringing his finger up to his lips and sucking. When he looks at Kal, he sees that the Kryptonian’s eyes are on his lips. Bruce pulls his finger out of his mouth. “Kal?”

Kal’s face gets even redder, something Bruce didn’t think could happen. “I…” Kal swallows. There’s still chocolate frosting on his finger. Bruce doesn’t want to admit to himself that he wants to lick it off, slowly. “I go.” He gets up quickly and Bruce scrambles after him.

“Kal wait, stop.” Kal stops, looking at him warily. “Don’t go. What’s wrong?”

“I intrude.”

“No you’re not,” Bruce says quickly. “You’re not. I said you could stay and I meant it. In all honestly, I would love the company. There’s not much to do in this room and since I’m not going to be sleeping, I fear I’ll get bored really quickly. It would be nice to have someone here to talk to.” Bruce is pretty sure he’ll say anything to get Kal to stay at this point. It’s not only because he’s worried about the Kryptonian being hurt either. He pushes the feelings down and drags his mind back on track.

Kal still eyes him warily but eventually sighs. “Okay, I stay.” Kal, once again, walks over to the bed and sits down next to Bruce. Bruce eyes him carefully, watching as Kal squirms. Then the Kryptonian picks up the plate from where Bruce had set it down, spearing a piece off. “Food earlier safe.”

Bruce watches Kal stick the piece into that mouth, and Bruce has to swallow the lump that forms in his throat before he answers. “I wasn’t trying to be rude earlier, you know, Kal. It’s just the same thing with the sleeping. I can’t… I can’t trust this place, Kal.”

“You trust me.”

Bruce sighs. “We’ve already talked about this.”

“I know but it…” Kal sighs heavily. “It confuse.”

“Think about it this way,” Bruce begins. “If you went to Earth, especially if it was against your will, you wouldn’t trust anything. But then, this one human, out of all the ones there, was being nice to you when the other humans weren’t. You would trust that human, wouldn’t you?”

Kal is looking off to the side in thought, but it doesn’t take long for his face to light up in a brilliant smile. He looks at Bruce. “Like you?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Kal’s smile falls and eyebrows furrow, “but I would probably be one of the humans that wasn’t nice to you.”

“And… where bubble come from?”

Bruce prides himself in not laughing for at least three seconds. Kal’s eyebrows furrow more watching Bruce laugh. “It was another figure of speech,” Bruce says as soon as he’s able to catch his breath. “We are going to have to work on that with you.”

Kal blinks at him before an ear splitting grin appears. It’s one of the most adorable things Bruce has seen, and his heart is definitely beating faster. “Okay, we work on. Maybe teach you Kryptonian.”

Bruce smiles back at Kal. “Well, I do know hello now.”

“Ehrosh :bem,” Kal says with an excited grin.

Bruce chuckles. “Ehrosh :bem.” Bruce then shrugs. “Plus, I know father.”

“Ukr.”

“Ukr,” Bruce repeats. He looks at Kal’s happy and pleased smile, blue eyes shining with satisfaction. Then, suddenly, Kal yawns, big and wide. Kal brings a hand up to be polite and hides it. “Are you tired?” Bruce asks.

“Little but I okay,” Kal says, not looking at all okay. Bruce can see the eyes are drooping and Kal’s body is starting to relax slightly.

Bruce eyes his bed, contemplating before making a decision. “You can sleep here if you want.” Kal eyes him, tensing some. Bruce starts to reassure him. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’ll just sit here reading this information.” He holds up the Krypton packet.

Kal eyes him up and down before answering. “Okay. You trust me, I trust you.”

“Good.” Bruce watches Kal nod once, but doesn’t get into the bed. “You can get into the bed. It’s okay.”

“I know. It… feel weird.”

“I haven’t slept in it yet if that’s what you are worried about. When I woke, I was on top of the blankets.”

Another second passes before Kal finally relaxes again and nods once more. “Okay.” They both get up and Kal pulls back the covers, and climbs into the bed.

“Goodnight Kal.” Bruce stands there watching as Kal falls asleep quickly despite being in a different room, with a stranger. Smiling at Kal’s sleeping form, Bruce walks silently over to the desk, sits down, and opens the packet up once more. He forces himself to read over the information instead of staring at the man sleeping in his bed. As alien as Kal is, Bruce has to admit to himself that he finds the alien very attractive. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he knows it’s an impossible situation and he feels somewhat foolish. He should be thinking of ways to escape, not what frosting would taste like from those lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Bruce watches Kal sleep, having been distracted more than once throughout the night. He’s cute when he is asleep, relaxed and spread out. Bruce knows if they were to share a bed, Kal would take up most of it. A smile winds it’s way onto his lips. Perhaps if there was a warm body next to Kal, he would be compelled to snuggle up to them instead of pushing them off the bed. Bruce isn’t known as a snuggler, but ponders if Kal is. Bruce wonders what it would feel like to have a Kryptonian body lying next to him. He barely knows what it feels like to have a _human_ body next to him, let alone an alien. Would Kal radiate more or less heat than a human? Would Bruce enjoy snuggling up next to such a warm surface, or would he prefer Kal to run cool? Admittedly, he’s been thinking that since he laid eyes on the man.

Startled, he wonders when he began thinking this way. His thoughts last night, when they were eating the cake, weren’t exactly pure. Sure, the Kryptonian is attractive in all the ways he likes, his physical reactions have proven that, but he’s been abducted away from his home and family. He should be thinking of ways to escape, not daydreaming about handsome aliens. Bruce shakes his head to clear his thoughts, trying to put his priorities in order, but is distracted by movement on the bed.

Kal moves and yawns, his arms stretching up above his head. He slowly blinks his eyes open and Bruce stares with curiosity. What will the Kryptonian look like when just waking up? It turns out Kal looks groggy, hair a complete mess as the alien sits up, and still absolutely adorable. Bruce’s breath hitches as he watches. Kal yawns again and rubs at sleep filled eyes before finally blinking again, focusing on Bruce. “Good morning.” Looking up and to the side in thought. “That is how say in English correct?”

Bruce can’t hold back the smile. “Yeah, it is and good morning to you too.”

Kal smiles back at him, and gets up, pulling the covers back up to make the bed. Finished, and turning back to Bruce. “Get lot info?” Indicating to the booklet about Krypton.

Bruce looks at it and has to chuckle shamefully at himself. “Not really.”

“Why?”

Bruce eyes Kal and those beautifully blue eyes. “I couldn’t focus. Too busy, uh, thinking about being abducted by aliens. No one is ever going to believe me when I get back to Earth.”

Kal’s head is tilted, a sign Bruce is starting to understand as confusion. “Human’s not know aliens?”

“The general consensus to humans, is that aliens are sci-fi.” Another head tilt. “Science-fiction, meaning not real.” Bruce shrugs. “Some believe they are real. I admit I wasn’t one of them, until now.” Bruce can admit he has been proven wrong on that score, and who knew aliens were so sexy? At least this one alien in particular. Bruce clears his throat and looks around the room, as Kal’s eyebrows scrunch together in more confusion.

“Bruce?” Bruce hums to indicate he is listening. “You weird.”

Bruce stares at Kal with raised eyebrows. “Thanks?” An ear splitting grin appears on Kal’s face, as if proud of confusing Bruce for once. Bruce closes his eyes and shakes his head before moving on. “Don’t you have to leave soon? Before your father realizes you’re here?”

Kal’s eyes widen. “Zhi!” Reaching up and trying to straighten out the messy curls. Bruce pretends that he just understood what Kal said. “I need go. I sorry Bruce!” Kal quickly jogs up to the door, opening it and peering out. When checking that the coast is clear, the Kryptonian leaves. Bruce chuckles at Kal’s antics, biting his bottom lip. Who knew he was such a sucker for bed head? But maybe he is just a sucker for Kal. With another shake of his head, he finally goes back to reading the packet about Krypton.

Kal is on his mind as he tries to concentrate on the information. As hard as he tries to tell himself to remain focused, he finds he can’t. The memory of that smile, the messy morning curls and the tilted head when the Kryptonian is confused, keep invading his thoughts.

Bruce estimates an hour passes before Zod enters the room, without a single knock. Handcuffs are promptly put on his wrists and he is dragged out of the room. Zod leads him up a few floors, and they enter a new work space. A multitude of holographic projections float in midair. Lex is there, staring at the different displays, so caught up in the fascinating light show that Bruce’s entry isn’t noticed.

As Bruce continues into the room, he notices that one of the projections is of Krypton’s crusts, another is of a topographical map. A holographic version of what appears to be a seismic monitor, floats above the surface of a nearby tabletop. “Hello Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce startles and looks around the room, wondering who had said that. It was definitely not Lex, and Zod has yet to speak to him at all. It didn’t sound like Jor-El, more robot like. “That would be Brainiac.” Bruce turns to see Jor-El walking towards him. The Kryptonian unlocks the cuffs and takes them off Bruce, handing them back to Zod. “He is an artificial intelligence.”

“Good morning Jor-El,” Brainiac greets, as Bruce tries to wrap his head around the reality of artificial intelligence.

“Good morning Brainiac,” Jor-El replies. Jor-El must see how confused Bruce looks, asking “Do you not have AI on Earth?”

Bruce shrugs. “We’re getting close.” Jor-El looks unimpressed.

The Kryptonian gestures to where Lex is still standing and studying the topographical map. Bruce follows, scrutinizing the map closer. Krypton doesn’t have many hills. Bruce wonders if it is the result of the massive population destroying the geography of the planet. Jor-El steps up beside him. “This is where you and Lex Luthor will be researching ways to save Krypton. You will be using the map of Krypton’s crusts and the seismic monitor. Brainiac will assist you.”

“I thought we weren’t going to start working on this until tomorrow?” Bruce asks.

“I’ve had to hasten the process. General Zod and Lieutenant Nam-Ek will be keeping guard over you both.” Jor-El nods, before exiting the room.

Bruce turns to Lex. “So Lexie, have any ideas yet?”

Lex sighs. “Please Brucie, if I’m going to be stuck with someone like _you_ , call me Lex.”

“But Lexie I-”

Lex whirls on him, anger contorting the now red face. Bruce doesn’t even flinch. “Oh for Pete’s sake. Lex, you numbskull, it’s Lex!”

Bruce throws his hands up in a quelling manner. “Jeez Lexie, I’m sorry.” Lex grinding teeth together, a small growl comes from deep within the taut throat. Rage is shining in the green eyes and Bruce has to hold back a smirk.

Finally, Lex sighs and rubs at those suddenly tired looking eyes. “Okay Brucie, you win. Let’s just get this over with so we can go home.” The billionaire walks over to the map of Krypton’s crust. “Just don’t get in my way Brucie.”

Bruce peers over the bald man’s shoulder at the map, feeling Lex’s ire rising once more at his proximity. “Hey, Lexie, do you think they call their crust layer things the same as we do on Earth? What are they called again? The surface, the lava zone, and then the center?”

Lex sighs, moving over to the seismic monitor. “No, Brucie, it’s the crust, mantle, outer core, and inner core.”

“Hmm,” Bruce smooths down his gown. “I think you’re wrong Lexie. I’m positive someone told me the first layer is the surface. And why would the lava zone be called the mantle? It’s not a mantle for anything Lexie, it’s _lava_.” Bruce nods as if he knows what he is talking about. “And it’s obvious the center is called the center because it’s the center of the middle.” Lex visibly cringes at Bruce’s excessive use of the word center. “You don’t have to be a genius to know that.”

Lex groans and tries to ignore him. “Whatever Brucie.” Lex mumbles “I don’t know how to read this thing.”

Bruce smiles to himself. “It reads of a recent 7.1 magnitude earthquake, but it would be a Kryptonquake because we aren’t on Earth anymore.”

Lex’s head snaps towards Bruce’s direction. “How do you know that?”

Bruce smirks at him. “I do know some things, _Lex_.” He then turns his back on Lex, going over to study Krypton’s crusts once more. He wishes he could have taken a picture of Lex’s bewildered face. Bruce honestly doesn’t know what he is looking at either. Just because he knows how to read a seismic monitor, doesn’t mean he knows what to keep a look out for.

As if to answer his thoughts, the room starts to suddenly shake. He and Lex lock eyes. “A Kryptonquake?” Lex asks, holding onto a table in order to not lose balance.

Bruce scrunches his eyebrows in concern and stumbles his way back to the seismic monitor. “7.3” he reads aloud. Around the room, the walls and shelving shake, throwing random items onto the ground. Screams are heard from the open window. Making his way over to the opening on unsteady feet, Bruce watches in horror as buildings crumble, debris falling onto the ground below. Kryptonians scramble from the danger. People are helping children to get to safety. The quake lasts no longer than a minute.

The door to their room bursts open and in walks Jor-El, who doesn’t look happy. “What you just experienced was a tremor. They keep getting worse. What magnitude was that one?”

“A 7.3” Lex says, as if the Metropolitan is the one who had read the monitor.

Jor-El’s lips thin. “As expected, it is higher than the last one.”

“What is going on?” Bruce asks, walking up to Jor-El. He’s tired of not getting any answers.

Jor-El sighs. “Listen men of Earth, I do not mean to be so cryptic and… mean is the word?”

“I would lean more towards asshole,” Bruce says, crossing his arms. His eyes catch movement behind Jor-El. To Bruce’s surprise, Kal is sneaking into the room. Kal brings a finger up to thinned lips in order to indicate Bruce shouldn’t say anything about being here, and slips behind a shelving unit.

“I am not sure what a person’s waste hole has anything to do with my behavior.” Jor-El’s confusion is evident, eyebrows are scrunched and head tilted. Now Bruce knows where Kal gets it from. _And inability to understand English meanings._ Bruce thinks for a moment. Bruce sighs and gestures for Jor-El to continue but the Kryptonian only looks at the gesture quizzically. Bruce resists the urge to groan in frustration. Once again, he is reminded that it’s much cuter when Kal is the one confused. “I should explain further if you are to help us. Krypton’s core has become unstable.” Lex snorts, shooting Bruce a _told you so_ eyebrow raise. “Kryptonians for generations, have been harvesting energy from the core of our planet. This energy lasts us years. But soon we began to overtax the system. In our greed for more power the core became unstable. Now Krypton is starting to implode in on itself and when that happens-”

“You all die,” Bruce interrupts. He remembers the earlier conversation with Jor-El, about the core problem. What he didn’t know was that the Kryptonians were responsible.

“Yes. Billions of lives are at stake Bruce Wayne. My family is at stake. So you see, that is why it is so important that you two find a way to fix the core of Krypton, and save us.”

Lex scoffs. “You are mad if you think we are capable of doing such a thing. This is the core of the planet you are talking about. A place where humans haven’t even begun to reach on Earth. If you, the species that was able to reach the core of their own planet, cannot fix the mess you caused, what in the world do you think two humans are going to be able to do?”

“That, Lex Luthor, is what I am hoping you will show me.” Jor-El motions to the holograms. “Now, please get back to work. I will come with the midday meal in a few hours.” The irritated Kryptonian leaves, speaking in Kryptonian to Zod and Nam-Ek.

Once Jor-El is gone, Lex turns to him. “This is just great.” Bruce watches for a few seconds as the arrogant man starts to study some of the tablets that were placed on the table. Luthor pays Bruce no attention when he slips away and behind the shelving unit. Zod and Nam-Ek say nothing to him.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asks Kal.

“Want make sure okay after tremor. Can be scary. Can be unsafe.”

“I’m fine.” He looks Kal up and down, satisfied that the Kryptonian is okay as well. His heart does a flip while he looks over the muscular body. Pulling himself together, he asks “Did you know?” Kal’s head tilts. “That Kryptonians were the cause of your planet dying?”

“I know harvest energy from core. Not know reason. Grew being usual get energy.” Bruce thins his lips, shaking his head in disbelief. There is no way he and Lex are going to be able to save this planet. “Bruce?”

Bruce places a hand on Kal’s shoulder. Ignoring the warmth that flushes through him, he speaks. “Kal listen to me. I need you to do something. I need you to try and convince your father to come up with some kind of evacuation plan for everyone on Krypton.”

“But you save?”

“We can’t Kal!” Kal flinches and Bruce regrets his harsh tone immediately. He sighs, calming himself. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can. We can try but Kal… this is way beyond our pay grade.”

Kal’s head tilts again. “You not pay.”

Bruce stares at him for a second before closing his eyes and placing a hand on the Kryptonian’s chest. He can’t help the smile that graces his face. “Right.” For a moment, he wonders if Kal’s heart is on the same side as his own, and if it beats a little harder at the contact, the same as his own.

“I try convince Ukr but… not easy. If convince zhod,” Bruce’s face scrunches in confusion at Zod being mentioned, “then still hard convince Mehl. I try with Ukr.”

“Good, but Kal?” Kal nods. “What does General Zod have to do with any of this?”

“Oh, not General Zod, zhod.” Bruce shakes his head to indicate that he doesn’t understand. Kal’ eyes roll which takes Bruce by surprise. Did he just irritate the Kryptonian? “Him. Zhod him. Mean him.” Kal waves it off. “It not matter.”

“Right.”

Kal peers out from between the shelving. “I go before get caught. I come tonight?”

Bruce shrugs. “Sure. Yes. Come.”

“See then.” Kal sneaks out from behind the shelves and exits out of the room. Bruce watches him, and comes to the conclusion that his sneaking could give Batman a run for his money. With a fond smile and his heart beating warmly in his chest, he goes back to where Lex is in order to see what he can do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Bruce wakes suddenly. He whips his head up from the desk, not realizing he fell asleep, and turns to see Kal, awake and staring at him. A small smile is on those lips. Bruce swallows. He’s surprised he was able to sleep at all with Kal in the room. Is he starting to feel that comfortable with him already? “H-how long have you been awake?”

“About a wol.” Bruce raises an eyebrow in question. Kal slaps a hand to the unlined forehead, making Bruce chuckle. “I keep forget.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Bruce informs him. “You should know, once I understand a word’s meaning, you can use it when speaking with me and I’ll remember it. You tend to do that a lot, so I figure you can go ahead and use them freely.”

Kal is blushing, picking at non-existent lint on the bed. “Nahkluv. Thank you.”

Bruce gets up and walks to where Kal is perched, sitting next to the Kryptonian on the bed. He gently places a hand on top of Kal’s plucking fingers, stilling their nervous movement. Kal looks at the joined hands, and the blush deepens. “I’m on a foreign planet. The least I can do is be a little accommodating. So, what’s wol?”

“It mean like hour Earth time.”  Kal looks up at him, and those cheeks are still a perfect shade of pink. Bruce likes that look on the Kryptonian. “I up for hour. You, well, mumble in sleep. Look bad dream.”

To be honest, Bruce doesn’t even remember what his dream was about. That hasn’t happened in years. “Really? I guess it’s possible. I have a lot of bad dreams.”

“Rraos? Why?”

Bruce shifts, getting more comfortable on the bed by bending one leg under himself. He doesn’t let go of Kal’s hand, and Kal doesn’t pull it away. “You see, back on Earth, in my city, I fight bad guys.”

“Dol guys? But rraos?” Kal’s head shakes, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of the right word. “Uh, dan-dangerous?”

“Yes but it’s something I have to do. When I was eight, Kal, my parents were murdered in front of me. I-”

“Wait, sorry, I not know mean murder.” Kal frowns. “I sorry. Seem important. I mess up.”

Bruce grasps the hand he was touching and squeezes in reassurance. “No it’s… it’s okay Kal. It just means my parents were killed by someone.”

“Oh so chai?”

“If that means killed then yes.”

“Zhi. Continue.”

Bruce gives Kal’s hand another squeeze before doing what he is told. “I lost everything that night Kal. Everything. And I knew, from that very moment, that something needed to be done. Crime in my city is rampant, uh, a lot, out of control.” Kal nods in understanding. “The police force, with the exception of a few, are so corrupt that trying to get someone convicted, put in jail, is almost impossible. So, someone else has to do it. That way another eight year old child doesn’t have to witness their parents being killed in front of them. No one else needs to be in an alley for hours, kneeling in their loved one’s blood, waiting for help. I’m there to stop it Kal. That’s why I do it, despite the danger, and unfortunately, I occasionally have nightmares about it.”

“Do you… almost… dhehriv?”

“Die?” Kal nods. “Sometimes, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

A small smile plays at the corners of Kal’s mouth. “To be hero.”

Bruce chuckles. “I’m more of a vigilante but yeah.”

“Vigilante.” Kal squeezes Bruce’s hand this time. “And what called?”

“I’m known as Batman, because I dress as a giant bat to frighten the bad guys.” Kal processes this before a smile grows wide on the handsome face, and chuckles escape from behind those luscious lips. “What?”

Kal looks at Bruce, eyes shining with mirth. “Here you call ukhirghimium.”

Bruce raises his eyebrows as Kal chuckles more. “I am not even going to attempt to repeat that.”

“It not mean Batman,” Kal says, as soon as the Kryptonian gets a hold of himself. However, as soon as Kal starts to continue the statement, Kal begins to laugh wholeheartedly again. “It mean person of flying animals.”

Bruce watches Kal laugh, his own small smile on his face. Kal is adorable when he is having fun. “You’re teasing me.” Bruce wants that expression to stay on Kal’s face permanently.

“It fun.” Kal looks at him through long eyelashes and Bruce feels his whole body heat up with a faint blush. How is it that he can feel so strongly for an alien he just met? Why does his body seem determined to betray him? Employing some of his biometric feedback techniques, he regains control, barely.

He clears his throat. “So Kal tell me, do you have showers?”

“Showers? Thing water come above?” Bruce nods. “Oh, not have on Krypton.”

“Then how do you clean yourselves?”

Kal smiles cheerily. “I show. Think will like.” Kal holds out a hand and Bruce grasps it, allowing Kal to lead the way. Bruce likes the way Kal’s hand feels in his own. When they leave the room, Kal stops briefly to hand a bunch of what looks like coins to the guard at Bruce’s door. Kal speaks to the soldier in Kryptonian and then continues to lead Bruce away.

Bruce jogs slightly to keep up. “What was that you just gave him?”

“Tazo. It Krypton’s currency. Daiga, lowest currency, tazo, krut, and highest, thouce. I pay to keep quiet me being in room and me taking you. Not good if get back to Ukr.”

“And he’ll stay quiet even just for a few… tazo?”

“I give ten tazo. That equivalent to two krut or one thouce. He keep quiet.” Kal smiles at Bruce as they turn the corner. Bruce feels that warmth fill him once more. He’s hoping they have to travel for a while so he can hold Kal’s hand that much longer. “Come. Almost there.” They go down a few more halls and turn a few more corners before they stop in front of a door. “Should bring Lex?” Kal asks him.

Bruce scoffs. “No, let him live in his own stench.”

Kal’s head tilts, as he opens the door and walks in. “You not like him.”

“Not really.”

Kal once again does the cute head tilt. “Rraos?” Looking around the room. “We alone, that good.”

He follows Kal over to what looks like a futuristic enclosure. It’s a shiny metal that Bruce wants to call steel, but he knows better now than to believe that’s what it actually is. He also doesn’t see a showerhead, and instead sees a metal rod that goes along all three sides of the stall horizontally.  It has lights along the perimeter of the bar that point inwards. Bruce walks into the thing to inspect it. “He’s not a good man Kal.”

“Rraos?” Bruce taps one of the lights and Kal rushes up to him, grabbing his hand to stop him. Kal indicates the unusual light bar and says, “Breakable.”

Bruce walks back out of the stall. “Lex is a sociopath, who is hell bent on world domination. He has stolen, abused, lied, and murdered. He’s evil.”

“But Brainiac tell Ukr if Lex udol, evil. Not told get for help.”

“Well Brainiac is wrong then,” he says.

Kal looks away. “Brainiac not be wrong. Impossible.”

“Or… Brainiac isn’t as well built as everyone thinks.” Kal says nothing to this, not meeting Bruce’s eyes. “Just don’t trust Lex, please?” Kal gives a minute head nod. Finally Bruce sighs, turning back to the stall. “So how does this work?”

Kal perks up. “Step in. Press button. It clean you. Must take clothes off.”

“Okay, sounds simple enough.” Bruce reaches down to the hem of the gown but hesitates. “Uh… privacy?”

“Oh!” Kal exclaims, turning a deep red. “Zhi. I get new gown.” Leaving quickly, letting Bruce get undressed alone.

Once the gown is off, Bruce steps into the stall, presses the blue button that Kal had pointed out, and waits. The horizontal metal rod travels down his body, shining blue-white lights on him. He feels his skin tingle and his hair stick up. The rod makes two passes before stopping in its original position. Bruce lifts his arm and sniffs himself. He smells flowery and when he runs his hand over his skin, it’s baby soft and feels clean. His jaw drops open in amazement, once again feeling like a kid at Christmas. A wide smile starts to form on his face as he turns around, giddy, only to stop short.

Standing there, holding another white gown, is Kal, and that handsome face the color of a red rose. Kal’s eyes dart down to Bruce’s crotch and then snap back up to his eyes. The gown is shoved into Bruce’s chest, who makes a small whoof sound with the impact. Kal covers the blush with both hands, and turns away from Bruce. “Sorry,” he mumbles, the word muffled by the hands. “So sorry.”

Bruce chuckles and walks over to Kal, placing a hand on his shoulder blade. “It’s okay.” It was more than ok with Bruce, but he can’t bring himself to say that to Kal.

Kal doesn’t turn around. “You dress?”

With a small sigh, he removes his hand from Kal’s back, and slips the new gown on. “Yes.” When Kal finally turns around to face him, Bruce gives him a reassuring smile. He then gestures to the stall. “That is pretty amazing. What does it do? How does it clean you?”

Kal shrugs, the cheeks slowly returning to normal color. “Not know. Around since I child. Never study in school.”

“Well it’s pretty damn cool if I do say so myself. Although, I think I would miss the water after a while. The water feels nice on aching muscles, it’s warm and it massages you.”

“Oh, have setting warm and setting for the massage.”

Bruce laughs. “Of course it does.” Kal is smiling at him. “Kal, this planet of yours… there really are no words. Not from a human perspective. It’s just… amazing. You have far more advanced technology than I have ever seen. You’ve reached the core of your planet, and even though that’s what is killing it, it’s still a pretty impressive feat.”

Kal is still smiling, amusement shining in those wonderful blue eyes. “I only understand part that.”

Bruce laughs, placing a hand on Kal’s shoulder once more. He is using any excuse to touch the man now, and he knows it. Kal looks back at him in amused bewilderment, but doesn’t say anything else. “That’s okay,” Bruce says, once he can get a hold of his breath. Kal’s smile grows.

“Come. Bring back to room before General Zod come.” Kal waves for Bruce to follow, which he does. Kal doesn’t grab his hand this time, and Bruce barely resists the urge to grab Kal’s.

It’s strange how quickly Bruce had grown to be so comfortable around Kal. Normally it would take months or even years for Bruce to relax and trust anyone. But Kal has managed to accomplish it in just a few days, and that surprises Bruce. Bruce looks at Kal from the corner of his eyes, feeling his whole body heat up, his heart rate increasing. He swallows, clenching and unclenching his fists.

This isn’t good, he realizes. He’s going to have to be careful about how his emotions run away from him. He can’t start falling for an alien, that lives on a dying planet light years away from Earth. That’s a long distance relationship that would be guaranteed to fail. He looks at Kal again and feels that same reaction, that heat, coiling within his body. _Damn it._

When they reach Bruce’s room, Kal says goodbye, telling Bruce that Zod will be along shortly to fetch him. True to the statement, Zod shows up no more than five minutes later, handcuffing him, and leading him back to the room where he and Lex were previously studying Krypton’s problem.

Lex groans as soon as Bruce walks in. “Just as I was beginning to enjoy you not being around.”

“It’s good to see you too Lex,” Bruce says, deciding to not put up a front this time. “Lex, I think we need to discuss what we are going to do when we can’t please Jor-El with results.”

“Speak for yourself, idiot. I’m going to study this planet and I’m going to save it.” Lex says, smirking at Bruce. “And then, once Krypton’s impending demise isn’t looming over all of them, I’m going to subjugate them myself and take over as their new king.”

Bruce’s eyes narrow. “You’re insane.”

“I’m joking. Do you really think I would move onto trying to conquer another planet when I haven’t won the Earth yet? _Please_.” Lex sighs. “Still, I will find a way to save this planet. At least look like I’m trying. In the meantime, I’ll be plotting my escape.”

“You mean _our_ escape?”

Lex scoffs. “I never said you would be coming with me Brucie.” And waves him away, turning his back on Bruce. “Go away you insufferable fool. I can’t concentrate with your mindless prattle.”

Bruce stands there, burning holes into Lex’s back with his glare, his hands clenched so tightly, his knuckles turn white.

He hates this man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**~2 Months Later~**

Bruce is lying in bed with Kal. Both of them are under the covers. Bruce doesn’t need the blankets to keep warm, his full body flushes have him almost sweating. He is surprised Kal hasn’t noticed them yet. Kal has been spending the nights in Bruce’s room with increasing frequency. Bruce would crawl in alongside the Kryptonian sleeping in his bed, after studying the problem of the planet’s destabilizing core. There was no contact, nothing happens between the two. They would just lie there talking to each other. Sharing small things about each other until they would finally fall asleep. When they woke, they would still be separate. Bruce considers that to be a small miracle considering how much of a pull Kal seems to have on his body. He didn’t feel it would be a good idea to make that fact known to the Kryptonian. He had a hard enough time admitting it to himself in the beginning. After being on Krypton for months, Kal is the only bright spot in this whole ordeal.

Kal would often wake up first. Bruce would wake to Kal’s alien blue eyes staring at him. A light pink dusted the Kryptonian’s cheeks, and Bruce would have to stop himself from reaching over to touch. He wanted to kiss that rosy pink skin, feel it under his lips. Bruce would often wonder what Kal’s skin felt like. Do Kryptonians have to shave as often as humans? He knows Zod and Nam-Ek sport beards and mustaches, but Kal and Jor-El have no facial hair. In the morning, no tell tale shadow graced Kal’s jaw.

Occasionally, Bruce would be lucky enough to wake up before Kal. He would relish every opportunity to look his fill. Kal mumbles in his sleep, but his features stayed calm and relaxed. Neither does Kal snore. The curly hair always, _always,_ ends up tangled in the morning. Bruce struggles to resist running his hands through the dark hair, under the pretext of untangling it. He just wanted to feel if it was as soft as it looked. When Kal isn’t mumbling, his lips are parted and small puffs of breath come out as he breathes. Kryptonians breathe differently than humans; slower and less frequently. It’s a strange sight, but one Bruce enjoys nonetheless.

“So, Zhi is yes, zha is no.”

“Correct,” Kal says, holding a hand up in order to inspect the growing fingernails. Bruce notes that Kal seems to be biting them less over the recent months, but that wasn’t stopping the Kryptonian from nibbling on them now. He had to stop himself from reaching out and pulling the hand away from the perfect teeth.

“Okay. Rraos is why, nahkluv is thank you, kluv is thanks, dol is bad, while udol is evil.” Kal nods, biting the index fingernail. Bruce’s hand twitches at the sight. “Ukr is father and ieiu is mother. Erosh: bem is hello and goodbye. Mehl is council and sokao is please but it’s used as a prefix.”

Kal shrugs, releasing the fingernail from between white teeth. “Can use alone if need.”

“Got it.” Bruce runs through a few other words that Kal has been teaching him. He’s nowhere near being fluent in Kryptonian, but knowing what the words mean when Kal uses them, helps with understanding Kal, despite the language barrier.

Bruce has been trying very hard to keep his feelings for Kal at bay. So far, he’s failed miserably. Every time he sees Kal, he wants to be closer, to talk with, and _touch,_ the man. God, does he want to touch! His attraction to Kal isn’t purely sexual either. It’s emotional as well. He loves listening to Kal talk, share stories about childhood on an alien world, and about Krypton itself. He loves how intelligent Kal is, the confidence displayed alongside clumsiness, and uncertainty. He just _enjoys_ the Kryptonian’s company, and his heart won’t let him stop.

Bruce yawns. “We go sleep now?” Kal asks him.

“I think so. It’s going to be another busy day tomorrow looking at things I don’t understand.”

Kal frowns at him, and Bruce wants to kiss it away. “Find anything?”

Bruce shakes his head. “I’m sorry Kal. I don’t think we are close to finding anything to save Krypton.”

“I believe in you.”

Bruce stares at him, Kal stares back. Bruce sighs. “I wish your father wasn’t so stubborn.”

“I tell already. Ukr not fault. Mehl not listen to Ukr when tell need evacuation plan. Brainiac say not need one. Brainiac believe in you too. Mehl listen to Brainiac, not Ukr.”

Bruce runs his hand down his face, rubbing his eyes vigorously. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated.”

“You find something. Soon I sure.” Kal smiles, and suddenly grabs Bruce’s hand. This is the first time they’ve touched while lying in the bed together. “Get sleep. Both tired. Need rest.” Bruce nods in agreement, a small smile quirking his lips. He reluctantly releases Kal’s hand and turns over onto his side. He feels Kal settle down, leaving a good two inches between them. He can feel Kal’s slow breaths on the back of his neck. Bruce swallows and closes his eyes, willing his sudden arousal to go away, and for sleep to come.

*~~~*

In the morning, Kal and Bruce walk to the research lab together. Jor-El found out about the two spending time together about a month ago. Bruce can tell the Kryptonian seethes, every time Bruce and Kal are together. Bruce has been wondering how long it will take until Jor-El attempts to put a stop to it. It doesn’t help that ever since Kal introduced Bruce to Kara, a younger cousin, Kara has been wanting Bruce to teach her English.

“Bruce!” Kara comes running up to him, bouncing on her feet. “Hello! Correct?”

He nods at the ten year old, ruffling her blonde hair. “Yes, hello is the proper greeting.”

She speaks in Kryptonian excitedly to Kal who smiles widely back at her. She holds up a few pictures that she has drawn to Bruce. “Cat, dog, lizard, bunny, and, uh…” She looks at her picture, puzzling over it, “hamster!”

Bruce chuckles. “All correct, Kara. Good job.”

Her smile is wide and proud and she turns once more to Kal, speaking in Kryptonian again. Kal turns to him. “She want know if come tonight for extra lesson?”

Bruce shrugs. “I don’t see why not.” When Kal doesn’t tell her this, he realizes Kal has no clue what he means. “Yes, that’s fine,” he clarifies, and Kal informs Kara of the good news.

Kara bounces on her feet more, clutching her pictures close to her chest. “Nahkluv! Nahkluv!” She throws herself at Bruce, and wraps her hands around his waist, giving him a tight hug. Bruce pets her upper back in return.

When someone clears their throat, Kara quickly backs up with her head hung low in shame. They all face a glaring, angry Jor-El. The man furiously commands Kara in Kryptonian, she nods quickly and runs off. Kal is glaring as Jor-El turns away from Bruce. Suddenly, the pair are arguing in Kryptonian, and Bruce is extremely uncomfortable. It reminds him of when he was a young boy, and his mother made him go to another boy’s home. The parents didn’t speak English, they only spoke Russian. There had been an argument, he didn’t know what it was over, and it made him feel awkward at the time. He sat with the boy in the living room while the parents argued furiously in the kitchen, in a language he didn’t understand.

Kal’s arms cross over the broad chest defiantly. “Zha!”

Jor-El is practically grinding those white teeth together. “ _Kal-El_.”

"Zha!” Kal retorts, adding a few other words in Kryptonian that Bruce isn’t familiar with. Jor-El’s eyes narrow and the annoyed gaze travels to Bruce. Bruce swallows under the scrutiny. With a deep breath that turns into an annoyed huff, Jor-El turns and leaves.

Bruce looks at Kal in question. “What the hell was that about?”

Kal frowns, watching Jor-El depart, before heading towards the research lab once more. “Father not want me spend time with you. He _really_ not want Kara spend time with you.”

“Okay, he has been on our case about spending time together for two months now. What is his big deal?”

“I think because you human. Not want mix of species.” The smooth cheeks turn surprisingly red. Bruce still finds it irresistible. “Also think I get too close, too attached to you.”

Bruce crosses his arms. “Well, that’s just too bad, isn’t it? You’re my friend Kal, and I’m not going to let him stop us.”

Kal smiles warmly at him. “That what I tell for me. He not happy. He yell later at me.”

“You can tell him from me, I don’t have to listen to his orders or commands, I’m not a Kryptonian citizen.”

“Could be.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Kal’s head shakes, looking to the floor and blushing hard. A small, shy smile is on that face. “Nothing. Not matter.”

“No tell me.”

Kal looks at him nervously. “Could become Kryptonian citizen if want. Stay here.”

“Because you want to stay friends?” Kal’s cheeks turn darker, and the black haired man nods. “I’m sorry Kal I can’t.” Kal’s head stays bowed low, and that sunshine smile turns into a frown. “Not because I don’t want to be your friend but because I can’t leave my family back on Earth forever. It’s bad enough I’ve been gone for so long as it is.”

Bruce can tell he has hurt Kal, but he has spoken the truth. He misses his family, a lot. He thinks about them everyday. Bruce wonders what they’re doing, and he dwells on whether they have stopped looking for him yet. Do they assume he’s dead? Bruce wants to see them, how much Jason must have grown by now, if Dick got the promotion he was hoping for.  He wants to eat Alfred’s home made pizza and not grumble about how it’s bad for his health. Bruce just wants his family, to hold onto them and never let them go.

But he also knows Kal’s family isn’t like that. Kal isn’t as close to Jor-El as Bruce is to Alfred. Kal’s mother, though kind, doesn’t show much affection, outside of simple hugs and kisses on the forehead. Even Kara isn’t all that close to Kal, occasionally having a conversation longer than two words. He also knows Kal doesn’t have any friends, apart from that one night time visitor when Kal can’t make it to Bruce’s room. Not that Bruce considers that Kryptonian to be Kal’s friend. Not when Kal had told him this friend is hurtful and causes pain. Bruce knows that kind of loneliness, had felt it when he walked into the Manor for the first time, after his parents had been killed. He didn’t have any friends at school, and he was not as close to Alfred then as he is now. He can’t imagine feeling that kind of pain everyday.

He opens his mouth to apologize to Kal, to comfort the sullen Kryptonian, but Kal beats him to it. Bruce is given a small, forced smile, and Kal is obviously struggling with emotion, given away by shiny eyes. “It okay. I understand. Family important.” It breaks Bruce’s heart. He doesn’t want Kal to look so sad. He feels torn between his family and Kal.

“Kal-”

“Bruce, I be okay. I miss you but… move on. Dhugh?” The smile Bruce receives is real, and he knows Kal had messed up on purpose, in order to brighten the mood. Bruce’s heart warms. Kal is too precious and he doesn’t like hurting him. “I mean, right?”

Bruce grins back. “Dhugh,” he says in Kryptonian because he knows Kal likes to hear him speak it.

With one last smile, Kal grabs a hold of his hand and starts pulling him along. “Come. Lex be wait.” Bruce holds that warm hand in his own, wishing he never had to let it go.

“Waiting.” Kal looks back at him, one eyebrow raised. “You sometimes forget to add the -ing to words. Just something I’ve noticed.”

Kal looks confused at what Bruce means but he answers anyway. “I try remember next time.” They enter the room, and as always, Lex is already there. “Ukr also not happy no progress. He want you speed up.”

“Then tell him to get his ass in here and help us,” Bruce mumbles. Kal’s head tilts. “Don’t actually tell him that.”

“Brucie, would you stop flirting already and get over here?” Lex calls, head bent over a tablet.

Bruce growls low in his throat, however he is too far away from Lex for the billionaire to hear. Bruce rolls his eyes, giving Kal’s hand a squeeze. “Duty calls.”

He starts to let go of Kal’s hand, but the grip remains strong. “Wait Bruce. What flirting mean?”

Bruce feels his cheeks flush hot. “I’ll, uh, tell you some other time.”

“Why get red?”

“I-it’s nothing.” He pulls his hand from Kal’s grasp. “I better get working.”

“Okay…” Kal’s head tilts in confusion. “I just be over there.” Pointing over to the usual spot when the Kryptonian stays in the room while Bruce and Lex work.

“Okay,” Bruce says, turning around and making a hasty retreat. He tries to will his blush to go away but he can feel Kal’s eyes on him. He groans, rubbing a hand across his face. This is bad. This is really, really bad. If even Lex has noticed his attraction to Kal, it means he is getting complacent.

Lex eyes him in annoyance, probably noticing Bruce’s red cheeks. Bruce gets to work, desperately trying to ignore Kal’s gaze. He really doesn’t want to have to explain his blush to the Kryptonian, or the reasons why.

Later that day, Lara brings them cookies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Kal knocks on the door and enters, all smiles. “Bruce!”

“Kal,” Bruce greets, getting up from where he is sitting by the window, watching the sunset.

“I want show something that not see here.” Kal holds out a hand to Bruce.

Bruce looks at it, before glancing over to the door. “What about the guard?” Kal might be able to take him to the research lab, but it would be unlikely for Bruce to be allowed to wander with Kal outside his room, let alone at night.

Kal’s smile grows and Bruce hears that wonderful laugh. “I tell he need somewhere else. Come, he not gone long.” Upon hearing those words, Bruce takes Kal’s hand, and allows himself to be whisked away.

“Where are we going exactly?” He looks around. They’re heading in an unfamiliar direction, somewhere he hasn’t been before.

“Outside building. We go to favorite spot in city.”

They walk into some sort of elevator and Kal presses a button in order to go down. Kal doesn’t let go of Bruce’s hand. Bruce’s heart has started beating a little faster. It could be the sense of adventure, but Bruce knows that it’s because of Kal. “What about being seen? Won’t you get into trouble if you’re seen with me?”

The elevator doors open and Kal begins to walk again. They exit the building and the cool, night air feels good on Bruce’s skin. When he feels the pavement underneath him, he realizes he doesn’t have any shoes on. Not that he has worn any in two months anyway. At this point, Kal begins to jog, still holding onto Bruce’s hand. He has them duck behind a corner. “Not nec, necessa, necessarily. House of El high status because scientists. I not get into serious trouble for breaking rule. You get in big trouble if seen with me by civilian or guard.”

“Wait, Kal, if your family has such a high status, then how come no one will listen to your father about Krypton’s core being unstable, or needing a worldwide evacuation plan?” They dart along, quickly reaching another secluded corner. Kal pulls him into the shadows, pressing close to his chest, as a pair of Kryptonians walk by.

“Mehl not believe even with Ukr status. House of El high status but not high enough.” When Kal looks down at him, Bruce is struck by how close their faces are. Bruce’s breath hitches. “Keep me out trouble but not believe Ukr. Especially when Brainiac say you save Krypton.” Kal looks around the corner, and takes Bruce’s hand again, starting to jog once more. “We go over hill.” He gestures to the hill that is straight ahead of them. “We stop hiding when get. No one come here but me.”

“So do you never get into trouble then? By the law I mean.” Bruce asks, as quietly as possible.

Kal chuckles and looks back at Bruce. “Zha, I get in trouble. Depend on what do.” They reach the top of the hill and slow down to a walk. Kal still has Bruce’s hand in a warm grip. “I get in big trouble if break major law.”

“Like what?”

“We go in there then not far past we reach place.” Kal points to a thick wall of weirdly shaped trees.

“Am I not allowed to know these laws?” They enter the line of trees. Bruce follows closely, holding onto Kal’s hand tightly in order to not get lost.

Kal eyes him warily, looking out of the corner of his eyes. “Major laws murder, stealing, usual things even human have I think.” Bruce nods in confirmation. “Also other laws; treason, swearing in public or around children, and zhaol with gender.”

Bruce scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Zhaol with gender?”

“Sorry, English not good these terms. I give example. Male and other male have copulate. Same with two females.”

“Wait,” Bruce stops walking and pulls his hand out of Kal’s. “Same sex relationships are illegal here?”

“That term?” Bruce nods. “Zhi, against law. Major punishment if do. Get sent away to Vrrosh Dokhahsh.”

“And that is?”

“Translate to Phantom Zone.”

“Phantom Zone? What the hell is that?”

“Place where criminals sent.” Kal holds out a hand again, gesturing to it with his head. “Different dimension. Very unsafe there.”

“Different… dimension.” Bruce blinks in astonishment, shaking his head in disbelief. “Aliens and different dimensions… _great_.” He slides his hand back into Kal’s, and allows himself to be lead deeper into the trees.

Kal chuckles, pushing away branches and making sure they don’t hit Bruce as they pass. “You learn. Not only humans on Earth and not only Kryptonians on Krypton.”

“Yeah, I got that when you told me English is the universal language which, by the way, I still don’t understand why they would choose English.”

“I not know but look, we here.” Kal points, pushing away the last branch in front of them.

Bruce steps out into the clearing and his eyes widen in amazement. “Holy…”

Kal steps up beside him, smile wide. “You like?”

Bruce looks at their destination. A pond reflects the moons in a red shimmer. The trees and bushes seem to sparkle in the light. Purple flowers surround them, glowing softly with eldritch light. Fireflies, or the equivalent of them, fly around and Bruce can hear what would be crickets on Earth. The grass and dirt is soft under his feet. “It’s-”

“Beautiful,” Kal says just as he steps in front of Bruce, sticking something behind his ear. Bruce reaches up to feel a purple flower. He’s glad the darkness hides the bright blush on his face.

He looks at Kal and his beautiful face, the moon and the glow from the flowers illuminating his face softly. “Yeah, beautiful.”

It’s as if time stands still. Bruce looks deeply into Kal’s eyes and feels the moment. The truth of a simple word that echoes in his heart. Something deep inside resonates and he feels his heart stutter. Kal is beautiful, in body and spirit. He suddenly feels overwhelmed, surrounded by an alien landscape, looking into eyes that are inky blue in the darkness. He wishes he could just reach out and touch. He gazes at the face that he has come to know so well, imprinting it indelibly in his mind. No matter what happens, he will never forget this moment, when time seemed to stop and his heart wanted to burst from his chest.

Kal smiles at him, and reaches for his hand once more. “Come. We swim.”

“Swim?” A still slightly stunned Bruce follows Kal down to the edge of the water. “I don’t have a bathing suit.”

“Bathing suit?” Kal looks at him with furrowed brows. “Humans have suit bathe in?”

“No, we wear them to go swimming in.”

“Why call that?”

Bruce shrugs as he watches Kal reach behind himself and underneath the cape. He hears the distinct sound of a zipper. “I don’t know. What are you doing?”

“Undressing so can swim.”

“Skinny dipping?”

“Skinny dipping?” Kal parrots in confusion, pulling his one piece down past his shoulders and his chest.

“Going swimming when naked.” Kal just stares at him, not understanding what Bruce is saying. “When you go swimming without something on, it’s called skinny dipping.”

“But always swim with no clothes.”

Bruce’s eyes widen. “You’re telling me it’s normal for Kryptonians to swim naked?” Kal nods. “Even kids?” Again, Kal nods. “Kids with adults?” Another nod. Bruce rubs a hand down his face, exasperated by what he is currently hearing. “You see, with some places on Earth, that would be called indecent exposure and if children were around? It would be even worse. You would get into serious trouble, Kal.”

By now Kal’s head is tilted slightly as he processes. “But no harm done. Kids not get harm.”

“Yeah, well, on Earth there are some different laws.”

“Earth weird. No wrong swimming naked. No sex involved. Completely natural.”

“Do you ever get turned on when you swim with others in the nude?” Bruce asks, hands twitching at his side. Kal continues to undress and Bruce isn’t sure if he should too.

“Zha.” Kal drops the rest of his one piece and steps out of it. Bruce was right when he first got to Krypton, Kal doesn’t have any underwear on. “Most family swim together not with strangers. When swim with strangers or friends, can happen but not usual since swim naked normal. Not look at body that way when swimming.” Kal’s eyes dart to Bruce, before looking away quickly. Bruce can’t take his eyes off of Kal’s dick. “Usually not look at body sexually when swimming. Some occasions… can. You not want to?”

“Oh no,” Bruce says, licking his lips and swallowing. Kal is _gorgeous_. “No I definitely want to. I just find it kind of weird.” He clears his throat. “Well aren’t you quite endowed?” he says, mostly to himself.

“What?”

Bruce’s eyes snap up to Kal’s. “What? Nothing, nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Putting aside any need for modesty, he pulls the robes up over his head, careful not to dislodge the flower behind his ear. Throwing the gown somewhere off to the side, he walks up to Kal and gestures to the pond. “Shall we?”

Kal’s eyes scan down his body, stopping short of his chest before snapping back up. The Kryptonian clears his throat, looking away shyly. Kal takes the initiative and starts to wade into the water. Bruce follows slowly, noticing that the bottom of the pond is a little slippery with rocks. It wouldn’t look good for him to make a fool of himself in front of the cute alien by slipping. They make it out to the middle of the pond with little effort and soon they are treading water. Bruce looks around, thinking about doing some laps, when Kal starts speaking. “Can ask something?”

“Of course.”

“On Earth. Male and male zhaol bad?”

Bruce carefully thinks about his answer. “In… some places, yes, but in others no. Although even in those places in which it is accepted, there are humans who don’t like it because of personal opinion.”

“But not against law?”

“In some places, again. Where I live it’s not. In fact recently they made it completely legal.”

“Accepted is good?”

“That’s very good. Especially for me, and others like me.”

Bruce watches as Kal’s eyes widen, looking Bruce’s face up and down. “You like men?”

“And women.” He shrugs as best he can while treading water. “I like both.” A frown on Kal’s face raises feelings of disappointment and defensiveness in his chest.  Is Kal homophobic? “Do you not like that?”

“I no problem,” Kal is quick to respond, a desperate edge to his voice. “I…”

“You...?”

He looks down, away from Bruce, biting his bottom lip. Kal whispers, “I like men too.”

At the implication of those four little words, Bruce’s heart fills with empathy for the Kryptonian. “Oh Kal.” He says softly.

Kal looks at him warily. “Not like women at all.”

“Kal.”

“But not accept here. Force get with woman in future. No choice. Man and man shameful. I shameful.”

Bruce shakes his head. “No. No that is not shameful. Don’t ever think that. You liking men is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. I don’t give a shit what the laws on Krypton are. Your sexuality is _not_ shameful you understand?”

In the darkness, Kal shakes his head negatively. “Something wrong with me.” Bruce has never seen the Kryptonian look so sad. The sight pulls at his heart.

“Then you must think something is wrong with me too.” Bruce is determined to change that sorrowful expression.

“Zha because you like women. I not.”

“But I also like men. You’re gay and I’m bisexual, two different sexualities but with one thing in common. We both like the same gender and according to Krypton law, I would be breaking it too.” He wants to reassure Kal, to let him know that he’s normal. He feels grief for Kal’s situation, what it must have been like growing up and feeling like an outcast. It’s just not right.

“I not understand gay bisexual.”

“That doesn’t matter Kal. What matters is the fact that we both love men, we find them attractive and we want to fuck them.” Kal’s mouth drops open with Bruce’s lewd words but Bruce pays it no attention. “My bisexuality is not any better than you being gay. There’s nothing wrong with us Kal.” Bruce can feel himself getting angry on Kal’s behalf.

“But Mehl and laws.”

“Fuck the council and the laws.” Bruce is practically yelling, feeling well and truly pissed at how much Krypton, and those damn council members, have screwed the people of Krypton over. “They don’t know shit. These are the same people who aren’t listening to your father, Kal. Why in the hell would you take their word on what is right and what is wrong when it comes to love?” He pokes Kal in the chest. “There is nothing wrong with you and you are not shameful. I will not let you think that of yourself.” Bruce is breathing hard with pent up frustration.

“So… I fine?”

Bruce huffs a small laugh. “You’re fine. In fact, you’re special.”

“Special?”

“Because you don’t fit in perfectly with Krypton laws. That makes you special.” Bruce shrugs again. “At least in my eyes.”

Kal stares at him, a small smile pulling at those luscious lips. Warmth shines in those blue eyes. “Nahkluv.” Kal is staring at Bruce intently and the Kryptonian swims a little closer. Bruce can feel Kal’s breath on his lips. “You good person.” Kal looks down shyly, before lifting his gaze to Bruce’s eyes. “I want kiss you.” Bruce’s breath hitches. Kal reaches to tuck a strand of hair behind Bruce’s ear, right by the flower. “May I?”

Bruce tries to find his breath. “I don’t think I’ve ever been asked for a kiss before. Normally people just do it,” Bruce says, his own smile tugging at his lips. Kal tilts his head in question and Bruce swallows hard. “Yes, zhi, you can kiss me.”

Kal leans in until their lips press together. Bruce doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he is surprised at how human Kal’s lips feel. The skin is warm and smooth, slight stubble gracing his upper lip that Bruce hadn’t seen with his eyes. It must be a new growth of hair. Bruce doesn’t mind at all. The slight scratch makes him tingle. It does answer the question about Kal shaving. Kal’s mouth is moving more expertly than he had thought it would.

The brush of lips lights him up inside. He feels his eyes closing, but he doesn’t want to miss a second of seeing Kal’s face so close to his own. Kal’s body is slightly warmer than his own, and he feels it through the water. The brief touch of skin on skin as they move together is electrifying.

Their mouths move together slowly and for a second, Bruce forgets where he is. He stops treading water and immediately has to separate from Kal in order to avoid sinking. Bruce begins treading the water again, the two of them laughing at Bruce’s flailing. “We go back now?” Kal asks him, smile wide.

Bruce nods. “Definitely.”

They both swim back to the shore. Bruce dares a look at the Kryptonian, before that smooth skin is covered in clothes once more. Kal is half hard already, not that Bruce can blame him. He’s in the same predicament. Once they are dressed, Kal holds out a hand once more, and Bruce takes it. Suddenly he is giddy, feeling like a teenager that has just snuck out with his boyfriend. He can barely keep from laughing all the way back to the House of El, and he certainly can’t contain his smile.

They arrive back at the room, thankfully the guard has not returned. Once the door closes, Bruce turns towards Kal and pounces. His hands are on the Kryptonian’s face and he kisses those lips fiercely. He’s backing up to the bed, pulling Kal with him. His kisses are eagerly reciprocated. When Bruce feels the edge of the bed against the back of his knees, he slowly spins the pair of them until he can push the gorgeous man down onto the soft surface.

Breathlessly, Kal reaches up and pulls Bruce down by the neck, kissing him again. By now Bruce is hard. He can tell Kal is also aroused. He sits up and pulls the gown up over his head, getting fully undressed. “I want you naked as well, Kal.”

Kal gives him a mischievous smile, and shuffles into a half sitting position until he can reach behind himself to unzip the suit. “As wish.” Bruce does the honor of pulling it off the broad shoulders, before pushing Kal down onto the bed. Bruce swiftly removes the rest of the outfit, leaving Kal stripped and breathing heavily.

They both stare at each other, drinking in all their features slowly and hungrily. “Tell me Kal,” Bruce begins. He slides a finger down the hairless chest beneath him. “Have you ever had sex?”

Kal nods. “Zhi.”

“With a man?”

“Only with man. Not interest in women.”

Bruce licks his lips appreciatively, rolling a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. “Just checking. Now Kal, this next part is very important.” Kal’s tongue darts out, tracing it against that plump bottom lip. Bruce leans forward and they kiss again, slow and sensual. He pulls away but remains within an inch of Kal’s face. “Were you on the receiving end, the one giving it, or both?”

Kal’s eyebrows scrunch together, and Bruce struggles to hold back a sigh. He knows exactly what Kal is going to say. “What mean?”

Bruce decides to answer in the crudest way possible, to poke a little fun at the confused Kryptonian. “Did you take cock or did you give cock?”

More eyebrow scrunching. “Is not cock male chicken on Earth?”

Bruce chuckles. He nods against Kal’s shoulder where his head has nestled against the warm skin. Kal’s hands move to brush against his hair. “Yes, it is. But it’s also another word we use for penis. It’s supposed to be sexy.” He looks up into Kal’s eyes, as those hands slide from his hair to the back of his neck.

“Like said, Earth weird.”

Bruce laughs again, sitting up. “So, which is it?”

“I…” Kal’s eyes look to the side before focusing back on Bruce. “I receive.”

“You sure?”

Kal nods. “I sure.”

“And the other one?”

“Never.”

Bruce nods in satisfaction, flashing a flirty smile. “Good, that means I can show you how it’s done.”

Kal squirms under him. Bruce presses his lips against tanned skin, tasting its perfection. Raining open-mouthed kisses across the torso, he takes a nipple into his mouth. He takes it between his teeth and bites down the tiniest bit. Kal gasps and squirms some more. Bruce smiles, pleased, and circles the perky nub with his tongue. He does the same with the other. He moves steadily lower down the taut body, until he is dipping his tongue in and out of the Kryptonian’s navel. Bruce continues the journey of discovery, and finally reaches his intended destination.

Bruce looks up through his eyelashes. “Tell me Kal, how much trouble would we get in if someone saw us like this?” He flicks his tongue out and swipes it across the head of Kal’s cock.

Kal’s breath hitches, and exhales in a gust of air. The Kryptonian is starting to pant as he replies “Lot trouble. Serious trouble.”

“Really? We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

“ _Bruce_ ,” Kal groans as Bruce engulfs the entire head of Kal’s cock, sucking it down as far as he can go without choking. It’s been awhile since Bruce has done this, and he takes a moment to adjust, until he finds the right angle. Kal’s twitching hand returns to his head, and fingers dig into his hair. Kal doesn’t try to control him, and Bruce is free to bob his head as slow or fast as he pleases. He chooses to go slow and drags his mouth up the length of Kal, tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his delicious cock. “B-Bruce.”

Bruce pulls off, licking his lips. Kal’s eyes are completely blown and a sheen of shiny sweat has started to form on his skin. Bruce leans over and swipes his tongue up the inner side of Kal’s thigh, all the way up to the tip of his cock where he plays with the slit. With a smile, Bruce takes Kal back into his mouth and continues to suck until there is an incessant pull to his hair. He pops off, a smirk on his face. “Don’t come just yet Kal. We haven’t even gotten to the good part.” He kneads Kal’s ass for emphasis and watches as Kal’s eyes widen. The Kryptonian swallows hard. “Do you have lube?”

“Lube?”

“Lubrication in order to make this easier and less painful.”

“There’s…” Kal looks to the side for a brief second, confusion warping his face. When those glazed eyes dart back to Bruce, the Kryptonian mumbles. “I not have but parents might.”

“And how exactly are you going to check with them sleeping in their room right now?”

Kal sits up. “I have ways.” Kal gets up off the bed and quickly pulls the suit back on. The skin tight outfit does nothing to hide Kal’s arousal, even with the cape. Bruce feels a creeping sense of second hand embarrassment as Kal walks out of the room, after checking for the guard.

Bruce sits on the bed to wait, and is surprised when Kal returns so soon. “That was quick.”

“Parents sleep heavily. Easy sneak in out.” Kal is holding out a tub of some sort. “This?”

Bruce takes it and studies it. “I think so?” He opens the container. Inside, there is a clear gel that has no odor. “I hope I’m not allergic to this stuff,” he says as he watches Kal get undressed again.

“Should be fine. Kryptonians and humans similar.” Kal removes the suit once more and Bruce notices that the arousal Kal is experiencing never wavered.

Bruce motions to the bed. “Hands and knees.”

Kal’s easy smile falters, and Bruce can see hesitation before the Kryptonian is nodding. “Okay.” Kal walks to the bed and does as Bruce instructed. “Can… lay arms and head down?”

Bruce rubs at one of Kal’s ass cheeks. “Yeah, zhi, sure. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Kal’s top half lowers down onto the mattress. Bruce picks up the container of lube, and scoops up a generous amount, spreading it onto his fingers. Once coated, he lines up a finger with Kal’s hole and pushes in slowly. He feels Kal tense immediately. “Hey, you sure you’ve done this before?” he asks. “You need to relax more or else this is going to hurt.” Still, Kal’s muscles remain locked tight. “Are you okay?” He looks around Kal’s back end in order to peer at his face, but Kal hides from his gaze in the crook of an arm. The Kryptonian is stock still. “Kal?” Bruce pulls his finger out, getting a bad feeling. “Kal?” Bruce says more urgently.

Finally, Kal peeks out from hiding. “Zhi?”

Bruce opens his mouth to ask if Kal is ok, but he hesitates when all he sees is tightness, and tension emanating from the man. With half of the face hidden, Bruce catches a glimpse of eyes that are wary, and scared. Bruce’s mind flashes to two months ago, when Kal had first come to visit him at night. Kal had said a friend would visit, and that friend would hurt Kal. _“Friend come sometimes.”_ _“He hurt me when visits.”_ _“Have you ever had sex?” “Zhi.” “I receive.”_ Anger erupts inside Bruce’s chest. It takes all his willpower to keep it under control and not give himself away. Someone had hurt Kal in bed and it infuriated Bruce that anyone would be capable of such an action.

“Bruce?” Kal breaks through Bruce’s angry thoughts and he snaps back to the present.

He licks his lips, coming to a decision. “You know what Kal? I’ve changed my mind. I want to do this a different way. Turn over onto your back.” Kal looks confused, but does as Bruce asked. “You said you’ve never been the one to give your cock to anyone. I’m going to  give you that opportunity right now.” Bruce grabs the container of lube and takes a generous amount into his hand. He strokes the gel onto Kal’s cock.

Kal is watching him and questions “Why change mind?”

Bruce shrugs, flashing him a sexy smile. “I like it better this way and I really, really want to feel this gorgeous cock inside me.” Kal’s face turns a bright red and Bruce laughs, lining himself up. It’s been awhile since he’s done this. Bruce isn’t really the type to just let anyone penetrate him, especially without preparation. He could take the time to do it now, but he doesn’t want Kal questioning him, or his motives. With a deep breath, Bruce begins sinking down onto Kal’s cock, feeling the pain right away. He uncontrollably tenses, and stops moving. Only the tip is in him.

Kal’s hands find their way to Bruce’s hips. “Okay?”

Bruce takes a deep breath, conjures up his training, and relaxes his muscles. “I’m okay.”

“I not want hurt you.”

“It’s okay, Kal.” Bruce strokes Kal’s bicep. “It’s to be expected when first starting. It’ll get better.”

“But not for-” Kal cuts the words off, but the lips keep moving, mouthing the word ‘me’.

Bruce’s anger comes back. “Trust me Kal, it’ll stop hurting. I promise.” Kal nods, and with another deep breath, he starts to lower himself down onto the hard cock. He braces his hands on Kal’s chest and soon he is completely seated. Bruce forces himself to breathe evenly, and waits for the burning sensation to ease. Kal’s face is looking concerned, panting shallowly as lust takes over. Bruce wiggles his hips a little and, when he deems it safe, he starts to lift himself and then slide back down.

Kal’s hands are on Bruce’s hips again. The Kryptonian moans and the dark haired head falls back onto the pillow.  “Oh Rao, Bruce!” Bruce can feel the hands tightening on his hips, and fingers digging into his skin.

Bruce keeps up a slow pace, the lube making it easier. He begins to speed up, until he’s bouncing on Kal with as much vigor as he can. Both are panting heavily, and sweat is pouring off their bodies. Neither one of them cares. Bruce shifts, and the next time he slides down, Kal’s cock hits his prostate. He yells, taken by surprise at the intense pleasure, and allows himself to be struck there repeatedly. “Oh _fuck_ Kal. So good, so fucking good.”

Bruce can feel his muscles straining as the heat coils inside, dragging him closer to his climax. It hits, overwhelmingly powerful, and fast. Bruce seats himself fully on Kal’s cock as he comes hard, all over Kal’s chest. He vaguely hears Kal’s breath hitch, feeling a hot wetness flooding inside him. That’s when he realizes Kal has come as well. Bruce belatedly hopes he’s not allergic to Kryptonian semen.

They are both panting like athletes at the end of a race. Bruce’s arms and legs feel like jelly. His ass is going to be sore in the morning, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He gently gets off Kal and lies down next to him. They both lay there in silence, only the noise of them trying to catch their breaths can be heard. Eventually, heart rates slow and their breathing settles, Kal reaches for the blankets and pulls them up to cover their cooling bodies. The Kryptonian settles and Bruce can feel him pressing close, one arm slung over his chest, and a cheek resting on Bruce’s head. Snuggling isn’t what Bruce does under normal circumstances, and it feels strange to have someone so close, but he lets go of the instinct to move away and allows it for Kal’s sake.

After a couple minutes of peaceful silence, Bruce decides to break it. “Hey Kal?”

“Hmm?”

Bruce tries to pick his words carefully. “That Kryptonian that you’ve had sex with, do you still have sex with him?”

Kal tenses and Bruce rubs the Kryptonian’s arm in reassurance. “Yes but will not now with you.”

Bruce processes that information briefly, before continuing. “And… you wanted to have sex with him?”

“Yes. I want, wanted.”

Bruce is somewhat reassured that it was consensual sex but that doesn’t erase the fact that Kal was being hurt. “And who is better? Me or him?”

Kal starts chuckling and Bruce feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head. “You. He bad. You much better.”

Bruce nods. “Does he… does he prepare you enough?”

There’s a long silence before Kal asks, “What you ask for?”

Bruce can hear the suspicion in Kal’s voice. He shrugs. “Just curious. Scoping out the competition.”

“Is no competition.” Kal sits up to look him in the eyes. “Want only you.”

Bruce reaches up and cups Kal’s face. “That’s a nice answer. I like it.” Kal smiles affectionately down at him. “One more question.” Kal nods for him to proceed. “This Kryptonian, is he the one that comes to you at night sometimes and hurts you?”

Kal’s smile immediately disappears and he searches Bruce’s face. “Zha.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Kal’s eyes dart away from his. “Hey, it’s okay if you tell me. I won’t see you any differently.”

Kal’s eyes return to his. “I not want hurt. Just sex.”

“But why do you want the sex if he’s hurting you while doing it?”

“Because no other way get rid of arousal.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “You’ve never masturbated?”

“Masturbated?”

“Taking care of the arousal yourself. And how is he hurting you taking care of it?”

“Zha. No such thing on Krypton and it… it just does.” Kal pouts. Bruce doesn’t believe for a second that the sex helps Kal at all.

Bruce forces a chuckle. “Kal, you can’t tell me no Kryptonian has ever taken themselves in hand, or stuck their own fingers inside themselves, to get off.”

“That very, very taboo.”

Bruce runs a hand down his face, sighing. “Of course it is. Why did I expect anything different?”

“I not know. Not mind reader.”

Bruce laughs, looking at Kal and shaking his head. With a sigh he continues. “Kal, promise me you aren’t going to have sex with this Kryptonian again. Especially if it just ends up hurting because that’s not how it’s supposed to go.”

Kal leans down and presses a soft kiss to Bruce’s lips. “Promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Kal is lying on his back and Bruce is on his side, facing the Kryptonian. They both fell asleep after their post coital chat. Bruce is currently tracing patterns on the Kryptonian’s naked chest with his head propped up on one hand. He can’t help but wonder if all Kryptonians have hairless chests or if Kal does something to remove it. Bruce should just ask the man but he likes the mystery of it, and the possibility of finding out the answer himself, so he doesn’t ask. One particular subject, however, hasn’t left his mind all morning since waking up.

“Kal?” Kal’s eyes are shut as he hums in answer. “Your friend that you were having sex with, did he get you off?” Kal peeks one eye, head tilted in confusion. “Did he make you orgasm?” Bruce clarifies.

Both of the Kryptonian’s eyes open. “Zhi.”

“When he did, was it when he was penetrating you or was it with his hand? Or maybe his mouth?”

Kal looks confused but answers anyway. “Hand.”

“After he orgasmed or during?” Bruce circles Kal’s navel with his index finger.

“Neither. Before.” This takes Bruce by surprise but before he can ask for clarification, Kal continues. “He use hand and I ogra .. I mean orgasmed before he penny.. penetration.” Bruce nods. He didn’t think Kal would be able to get off if there was pain during sex but he had expected Kal to say after. Though it does make sense. If it was after that this so called friend tried to get Kal off, Kal might not have been turned on anymore because of the pain to begin with. He can’t imagine how uncomfortable the sex must have been without even arousal to assist. Kal’s voice breaks through Bruce’s thoughts. “Rraos ask? I tell you I done with him.”

“I know,” Bruce says quickly. “I know but I’m just... I’m concerned, Kal.”

“Not be.”

“Kal he was hurting you. That’s not right,” Bruce says.

“He not hurt me anymore because not see anymore.” Kal shrugs, smiling incredulously at him. “It okay.” That smile makes Bruce’s heart lurch in his chest. He’s still concerned about this so called friend of Kal’s though.

When Bruce nods at Kal, he’s not entirely sure if he can believe Kal, that this friend will just stop like that. Kal might believe it, but Bruce learned a long time ago to not trust bad people. “Would you show him to me?”

Kal’s body stiffens slightly, looking at Bruce suspiciously. “Rraos?”

Bruce shrugs, stroking a hand over one of Kal’s pectorals. The Kryptonian is extremely muscular and Bruce wonders what Kal’s workout routine is. “Just curious of what he looks like.”

“Zha.”

“Zha?” Bruce stops watching his own hand and meets Kal’s eyes. They are hard set and narrowed. “What do you mean zha?”

“You know what word mean.” Kal crosses his arms.

Bruce sits halfway up, propping his body with his hand. “I don’t want you to explain the word. I want you to explain to me why no.”

Kal sits up and gets up off the bed. Gathering the one piece suit, the Kryptonian starts to dress. “Because know what do. You confront him. I not let.”

Bruce sits up all the way, the rest of the blankets pooling around his waist. “I never said I was going to do that.” Kal’s eyes narrow. “Are you actually suspicious of me?” he asks, astounded. “I just want to see him. I won’t do anything to him. I won’t mention you, or bring up anything that has gone on between you both.”

“Zha,” Kal says firmly.

Frustrated, Bruce throws the covers off himself and stands. He grabs his gown and pulls it on roughly. When he glances at Kal, the Kryptonian looks displeased at his harshness towards the article of clothing. “Why?”

“Tell you already.”

“Not good enough.”

Kal’s eyes narrow and those muscular arms are crossed over the broad chest. “I not need explain to you.”

Bruce narrows his own eyes and mimics the stance, crossing his own arms. “Uh, yes you do unless you want me to figure out who he is myself and confront him. And I tell you Kal, I can figure it out without you.”

Kal’s lips thin, looking angry. Bruce realizes this is their first real argument since meeting each other. “Lot reasons. Not want you confront him. I tell you I done with him. I tell you he not hurt me anymore. I will tell not come to room anymore. I-I will tell him… not want see anymore or have zhoal with anymore. I… I t… t… terminate I think English word, with him. We done. Not need you come to defense.”

“And I won’t,” Bruce lies. He takes a step towards Kal, reaching out for him. “All I want to do is quell my curiosity of what he looks like. That’s all. That way, when I’m angrily picturing him in my head, I know what features to use.”

Kal groans. “I not know what quell mean.” Kal rubs at his face. The Kryptonian looks frustrated, mumbling words Bruce doesn’t yet understand.

Bruce grabs those hands and pulls Kal close to him. “Kal, Kal stop. It’s okay. It just means to subdue or put an end to. I just want to put an end to my curiosity. Please show him to me?” He cups Kal’s cheeks and the next thing he says on purpose, knowing it’ll get to Kal. “Sokao.”

Kal stares at him for a long moment before sighing, relaxing in Bruce’s grasp. “Fine. You not confront him?”

“Zhi.”

“Promise.”

“Are you seriously still suspicious?”

“Promise,” Kal says more firmly.

Bruce rolls his eyes and lies again. “Promise.”

Kal sighs once more and wraps strong arms around Bruce’s waist. “You meet today. I introduce. That it. No more.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bruce pecks Kal’s nose and steps out of the embrace. “You better get going. General Zod will be coming to get me soon. Hopefully I can convince him to let me clean myself up.” He smiles mischievously at Kal. “As much as I love your come, Kal, I really don’t want it dripping down my legs all day.”

Kal chuckles and smiles, backing up to the door. Speaking in Kryptonian, there is a playful sparkle glinting in those blue eyes, knowing Bruce won’t understand. With a final cheeky smirk, Kal is gone. Bruce chuckles at the retreating figure and sits on the bed to await Zod’s arrival.

*~~~*

They had another tremor while Bruce and Lex worked. They’ve been getting progressively worse over the two months, and Bruce fears time is running out. He has been the one attempting to figure out some way of helping Krypton, and has even started building a device to mitigate the damage to the core. Lex has been unsuccessfully trying to build himself a way off this planet. Bruce actually prefers it this way. It’s better if Lex stays out of his way if he isn’t going to contribute, although it would be faster with the extra help. It’s fortunate Bruce is a quick study.

As Bruce collects random items from the floor, things that have fallen from the shelves and tables during the last tremor, he notices Lex secretly stuffing an item into some kind of bag. He doesn’t know how Lex managed to convince Jor-El to allow such a thing, but he is positive Lex shouldn’t be taking parts with him. Bruce opens his mouth to broach the subject when the door to the research lab opens. It takes Bruce’s concentration off Lex and onto who is walking into the room.

In walks Kal with another Kryptonian, trailing confidently behind him. Kal points to him and Lex, and the two start making their way over. Bruce narrows his eyes. This must be Kal’s “friend”. The Kryptonian is blonde, something Bruce hadn’t pictured. The stranger has the same blue eyes that seems common to all Kryptonians. The man is an inch shorter than Kal. Despite Kal’s height, it means the man is an inch taller than Bruce. Kal’s friend looks to be quite muscular. Bruce has taken Bane in a fight, and is confident he would win against the blonde man.

Kal and the Kryptonian stop at Bruce and Lex’s station. Lex stops working, eyeing the two suspiciously. Kal speaks in Kryptonian, and then turns to Bruce. “Bruce, this Zan-Nur. I offer him see aliens.”

Bruce offers a fake smile to Zan-Nur. “Well hello Zan. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

Zan-Nur frowns. “It’s Zan-Nur, human.”

Kal chuckles awkwardly. “He not know customs of Kryptonian names well.”

Which is a lie Bruce isn’t sure Kal realizes he’s telling. Bruce has been aware since Kal informed him, when Bruce shortened Kal’s name out of habit. He always calls Jor-El by his full name. The only male Kryptonian that seems to be the exception to this rule is Zod. Kal had explained that it was his last name only. Bruce really isn’t sure why Zod is the exception and has never bothered to ask. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Zan-Nur smirks at him, and Bruce wants to wipe the stupid smug look off his fucking face. Bruce’s fists clench. “Don’t worry about it human. I know our society can be a little difficult to understand for your little minds.”

Lex clears his throat. “Can we please get back to work instead of having an alien to human dick measuring contest?”

Both Kal and Zan-Nur tilt their heads, and Bruce feels disgusted to learn that it’s a Kryptonian habit, and not just a House of El idiosyncrasy. He ignores that other Kryptonians do the head tilt when confused, and prefers to think that Kal is the only one who does it. He’s the one who is adorable when doing it. Looking away from Lex, Zan-Nur addresses Bruce. “Well then, I hope you don’t mind me sticking around to watch.” He walks off to a chair, that Kal had brought in a couple days ago, and sits down.

Kal turns to him. “Happy?”

“He knows English better than you.”

Kal sighs. “Zhi. His Ukr finish teaching. My Ukr too busy.”

“Have someone else teach you.” Bruce suggests.

Kal huffs. “Who? Ukr supposed to. No one else.”

“I can teach you,” Bruce offers.

“I have learn lot from you.”

“No, I know. It’s just everyone else is a lot more fluent than you are.”

“And that bad thing?” Kal asks, sounding hurt.

“No,” Bruce is quick to say. “No, that’s not what I meant. I just thought maybe it bothered you.”

“It not.”

“Right. That’s why you get frustrated when you don’t understand what I’m saying.”

“Bruce, I fine. I continue learn when Ukr not busy. Ukr not busy when Krypton save.”

Bruce stares at Kal and drops the subject before it turns into a huge argument. He sighs. “Okay. Then I guess I better get working.” Kal nods. “Kal, do you think you could get me a drink of water? I’m feeling a little thirsty.”

Kal looks at Zan-Nur, and back at Bruce. “Okay.” He spins to Zan-Nur, speaks in Kryptonian, and leaves after a response from the blonde. Bruce takes his opportunity immediately, ignoring Lex, Zod, and Nam-Ek’s gaze on him.

He walks up to Zan-Nur and clears his throat. The Kryptonian looks up at him, with narrowed eyes, and stands to ask “What do you want, alien?”

“I want you to stay the hell away from Kal-El.”

Zan-Nur’s eyebrows rise and the Kryptonians arms cross. “ _What_ do you want me to do?”

Bruce narrows his eyes. “I _said_ , stay the _fuck_ away from Kal-El.”

Zan-Nur looks at Bruce, the short pause indicating the Kryptonian is trying to understand why Bruce would say such a thing. A smug smirk pulls at the edges of Zan-Nur’s mouth. “Or what?”

Bruce doesn’t bother clearing it up for him by telling him why. It’s none of the Kryptonian’s business. “Or else you’ll have to deal with me.”

Zan-Nur scoffs. “I’m not afraid of you, _human_.”

Bruce takes a step closer, entering Zan-Nur’s personal space. “You should be _Kryptonian_. Stay away from him.” Bruce turns around and walks back over to the work table, ignoring Zan-Nur’s eyes on his back, and Lex’s probing ones. He gets back to his station and starts to get back to work. He’s left alone for a few moments before he feels a presence behind him. Bruce sighs heavily. “What do you want Lexie?”

“What was that about Brucie? What just happened between you and that Kryptonian? In fact, maybe we should talk about what is going on between you and Kal-El.”

Bruce whirls around, glaring at Lex. “Mind your own damn business.”

A wicked smile forms on Lex’s face. “There is something going on between you and Kal-El, isn’t there?” The bald man chuckles. “I bet Jor-El would love to hear about that.”

“You won’t tell him a damn thing.”

“Won’t I?”

“You have no proof.”

The door to the room opens and Lex looks over, behind Bruce. When that suspicious gaze returns to Bruce’s eyes, the billionaire mutters “For now.” Bruce is confused as the Metropolitan walks away.

Bruce turns around just in time for Kal to hand him a glass of water. “Here,” Kal says, and Bruce accepts the glass as gracefully as he can when he’s angry. He takes a sip from the water and then sets it aside. Kal is watching him. “Okay here?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Kal shrugs. “I go over to Zan-Nur then.”

“Kal.” Kal looks at him. “You don’t normally hangout with him, do you?”

Kal shakes those dark curls negatively. “Zha. He just come for sex. Not really hangout. Only sometimes but rare.” Shrugging those broad shoulders again. “But Zan-Nur here so I keep company.” Kal smiles at him and Bruce watches Kal walk over to the other Kryptonian.  Bruce wants to punch the blonde even more than Jor-El. Zan-Nur says something to Kal with a grin, and Kal smiles back. Bruce’s fists clench again. Zan-Nur touches Kal on the shoulder, rubbing it, and they both laugh. Bruce grinds his teeth together to stop himself from saying anything.

The two Kryptonians stay for about a half hour before Zan-Nur gestures to the door and they leave. Bruce had been distracted by the two for the whole time and he wishes desperately that he could follow them. For the rest of the time he’s in the research lab, his mind is occupied with thoughts of what Kal and Zan-Nur could be doing. He’s grateful when the time is up and he is then escorted back to his room.

Later that night, right on time, Kal slips in. Only this time it’s different. This time, Kal is crying and there is bruising around one eye. Both eyes narrow angrily and hurt shines from them brightly. Bruce is shocked to see this and he is about to ask what happened when Kal speaks first. “Rraos?” the voice hiccups. “You promise. You lie to me.”

Bruce gets up off the bed and approaches Kal, but Kal backs away from him. Bruce stops. “What happened? Did Zan-Nur do this to you?”

Tears roll down Kal’s cheeks. “What think Bruce?” Kal yells. “I told not confront him and you promise. But-But do anyway!”

“Because I was worried about you.”

“I told not worry. I said I done with him but you not believe me.”

“Done with him?” Bruce points to the door. “Kal you walked off out of the room with him.”

“Because had to! Because you want see him!” The Kryptonian hiccups again and wipes some of the tears away. More replace them. “Had keep act up Bruce! What think I going do?”

“Kal.” Bruce tries to reach for him but Kal backs up again.

“Not touch me! Ukr right. Humans bad but I thought you different. But you lie to me and trick me. Rraos?”

“Kal please,” Bruce desperately says. “I just wanted to protect you. I didn’t want him to hurt you anymore.”

“But did. And you did.” Kal sniffles. “You hurt me.”

Bruce opens his mouth but he doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Kal to get hurt, especially like this. Bruce closes his mouth and diverts his eyes to the floor. “I’m sorry,” he whispers and he’s not even sure if Kal hears. When no response comes, Bruce looks up to make sure Kal is still there. The Kryptonian hasn’t left. Bruce looks at the floor again. “So now what?”

Kal hiccups and sniffles. “Mean?”

Bruce shrugs one shoulder. “Meaning this is when one would normally breakup with me.” He huffs. “Not that I’m ever with someone long enough for a proper breakup.”

“Break… up?”

“End the relationship.” Bruce looks up at Kal. “I hurt you, we’ve argued about it, and now we end the relationship. We don’t have any more sex, we will no longer be friends, and we will have zero contact with each other.”

Kal’s head shakes. “Not think that how work.”

“Well in my experience it is.”

Again, Kal shakes those dark curls and takes a step towards Bruce. “Bruce, zhi I angry. Zhi you hurt me. But I still care about you. I not want lose you.”

“Kal I manipulated you and lied to you. You can’t forgive me for that.”

Kal reaches up and wipes the tears off his cheeks. “Zhi can.”

“How?” Bruce asks, hopeless.

Kal takes another step towards him. “Because I-” Kal cuts himself off, blinking away the tears, then continues. “Like said, I care for you. I not want lose you. You important to me.”

Bruce rubs at his face. “Kal, you’re not supposed to forgive someone after they’ve manipulated you into getting what they want.”

“Well I do.” Kal grabs a hold of Bruce’s hands. “I forgive you.”

Bruce sighs and gives Kal a small smile. “I really am sorry, Kal.” Bruce reaches up and gently cups the side of Kal’s face that has the black and blue eye. “I didn’t want any of this to happen to you.”  Anger flares in his chest. “If I ever see Zan-Nur again I’m going to punch him in his stupid smug face.”

Kal smiles at him. “Not have worry about zhod. He not in life anymore. _Promise_.”

Bruce huffs a small laugh. “Okay, I deserved that.”

“Zhi did but I serious. He not in life anymore. If he try be then I tell you.”

“Good.” Bruce looks Kal up and down. “So, besides punching you in the face, what else did he do?”

Kal frowns, walks out of Bruce’s grasp and over to the bed, then strips. Bruce’s eyes widen as more and more of Kal’s skin is exposed. Black, blue and purple bruises litter Kal’s body. “He not happy I tell about our zhaol to you.”

Bruce walks over and places a hand carefully on the warm chest. “Please tell me this is all he did.” Kal’s head tilts. “He didn’t…” Bruce swallows. “He didn’t force you to do anything… sexual did he?”

“Zha!” Kal says. “He not do that.”

Bruce sighs a breath of relief. “Thank goodness.” He looks at all the bruises on Kal’s body. “There has to be something we can do about this. Tell Jor-El or something.”

Kal replies negatively by shaking his dark curls. “Zha. We tell Ukr what happen, Zan-Nur tell Ukr about him and I, and then about you and I.” Kal shrugs. “That not happen. If do really bad.”

“But that would mean he would be getting himself into even more trouble because he had sex with you in the first place.”

“It not matter. If get back at me, he do it. He never afraid of Vrrosh :Dokhahsh.”

“The Phantom Zone.” Kal nods. “So then there’s nothing we can do?”

“Zhi.”

Bruce sits down on the edge of the bed. “Damn it.”

“It okay.” Kal sits down next to him. “He gone out my life. I only need you.”

Bruce looks at Kal, and feels his chest warm up with a feeling he’s never felt before. “You’re too good Kal.” Bruce is shocked to realize that he means the words he’s saying. He looks into those blue eyes, feeling his mouth dry up.

Kal smiles at him. “We past problem now?” Bruce huffs a laugh in relief, and nods. “That mean can hug and kiss?”

Bruce chuckles. “Yes.” Kal pounces on him, knocking Bruce backwards onto the bed, kissing his lips passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**~2 Months Later~**

Bruce throws his head back into the pillow and moans loudly, digging his fingernails into Kal’s back and wrapping his legs tighter around Kal’s waist. Kal’s lips are sucking at the pulse point on his neck, tongue lapping at Bruce’s skin. Hips thrust forward and back, driving Kal’s cock into Bruce. “Kal,” Bruce sighs, running his hand through Kal’s sweaty, curly hair. “Feels so good.”

Kal trails his clever mouth from Bruce’s neck, to his cheek, and then to Bruce’s lips. They kiss sensually, tongues twisting together. Kal pulls away and Bruce gasps for air as Kal kisses him all over his face. Bruce feels sweat drip down his temple and listens as Kal whispers into his ear in Kryptonian. He wishes he could understand. He wishes he could answer Kal’s words in Kryptonian as well. Kal chuckles right next to his ear and warmth fills Bruce’s chest, causing his breath to hitch.

The feeling is hard to ignore, even with Kal’s mouth on him, and Kal’s cock inside him. It’s powerful and all consuming. It’s a feeling that takes Bruce by surprise. He doesn’t want to feel it, he doesn’t want to pay it attention, but he can’t help it. And when he finally realizes what that feeling is, it stops his heart and makes tears pool at the corners of his eyes. Kal’s cock hits his prostate and Bruce whines, his hand tightening in Kal’s hair. His legs circle harder around Kal’s hips.

Bruce loves him. He loves Kal and he shouldn’t. It’s not a good idea to love him because he’s going to lose him. He _knew_ he needed to be careful, when he first met Kal and realized that he was attracted to him. But he wasn’t careful enough and now he is in love with someone he is in a doomed relationship with. Bruce is going back to Earth, and Kal is staying on Krypton.

Bruce whines again and a tear slips out of his eye, rolling down his temple. He doesn’t want to lose Kal. He doesn’t want to leave him here to possibly die. Just the thought alone makes Bruce feel like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. But there is just no way this relationship will last. Even if Krypton can be saved, and Kal lives, Bruce will still go home and they will be separated by light years. That’s a whole different category to the definition of a long distance relationship. There’s no way it will work. Earth doesn’t have the technology to get to Krypton, and even though Kryptonians can get to Earth, it’s just not practical.

Bruce blinks to try to rid more tears that are building up, but it just ends up dislodging them, causing them to roll down his temples. When those eyes gaze at Bruce, Kal stops thrusting, looking concerned with eyebrows furrowed. “Rraos cry?” Pulling out of Bruce, the Kryptonian crouches down and cups Bruce’s face.

Bruce reaches up to him, placing both his hands on the back of Kal’s neck. “Don’t stop. Keep going,” Bruce says, breathless. “Sokao.”

“But-”

“Sokao Kal. I’m so close. Don’t want you to stop.” Bruce wiggles his hips, looking at Kal’s beautiful blue eyes and wishing he didn’t love them.

Kal nods and lines back up, slowly pushing that hard cock back inside Bruce. Bruce moans, loving the feeling of being filled by Kal. He wants to stay like this forever. Kal begins to thrust once more and soon returns to the earlier pace. Shifting and lifting one of Bruce’s legs up higher his body, Bruce’s heel digs into Kal’s lower back. The new angle causes Kal’s cock to rub Bruce’s prostate and fireworks explode behind Bruce’s eyes. Bruce arches his back, keens loudly, and comes onto his chest hard.

Kal groans into his neck, mumbling a muffled, “Oh Rao,” and the next thing Bruce can feel, is a hot liquid being pumped into him. Bruce moans at the feeling, seeking Kal’s mouth out and kissing him hard. His chest aches with his need to express just how much he loves the Kryptonian above him right now. Kal kisses him back just as hard and it lasts for a few seconds before Kal finally pulls away and out of Bruce. Kal lies down beside Bruce and watches the side of his face. Bruce tries not to squirm as he reaches up and wipes away the tears and sweat. “Bruce?” Bruce sniffles and avoids eye contact with Kal. “Bruce please talk to me. What bother you? Rraos cry? Did I hurt?”

Bruce takes a second to compose himself before turning onto his side, facing Kal. He gives him a small smile and shakes his head. “No, you didn’t hurt me. You’ve never hurt me.”

“Then what wrong?”

Bruce reaches over to the Kryptonian and strokes the reddened cheek. “I was thinking about something.” Kal’s head tilts. “I was thinking how I’m human, and you’re Kryptonian. I was thinking how that means I’m going to go back to Earth while you stay here on Krypton.” A frown forms on Kal’s face. “I was thinking how much that hurts because… because I…” He looks Kal in the eyes, sees the same emotion that is probably shining in his own eyes, and his heart breaks again. “Because I love you.” The words fly free from his mouth, from his heart, and it makes tears gather at his eyes again.

Kal stares at him. “Zhao,” he whispers.

“No Kal, I’m not talking about just the sex. I’m talking about actually, truly-”

“Zha,” Kal cuts him off. “Zhaol is sex. Zhao is love.” The corners of Kal’s mouth pull up. “You zhao me and I zhao you.”

At hearing those words, Bruce’s chest bursts in a warm sensation that quickly takes over his entire body. It makes him want to cry more. “Yes but the problem is, Kal, I’m going back to Earth eventually, and you’re going to stay here. We won’t be able to see each other because we can’t visit one another, we can’t Skype with each other, we can’t call or write or even text each other. Once I go back to Earth, that’s it. For us, for this relationship. It’ll be over.”

Kal is no longer looking at him but up at the ceiling. Bruce can tell the Kryptonian is mulling this over, and the whole painful process is playing across those gorgeous features. Kal peeks over at him from the corners of his eyes. “Skype?”

Bruce chuckles, because of course Kal fails to understand some of what he’d said. “It’s like video chatting. I don’t know. My sons would be better at explaining it to you.” Bruce’s amused smile falls. “Even if you had something in order for us to actually do that, it wouldn’t be the same, because it’s not like you would be on Earth. You would be light years away Kal.”

Kal is staring at him again, lips thin and eyes empathetic. “Bruce, you forget something.” Bruce looks at him, gesturing with a shrug to explain. “If… stay on Krypton… I die.”

Hearing it out loud rips Bruce’s heart out of his chest and it feels like it has been crushed between soulless fingers. Tears pool in Bruce’s eyes and he turns his head to bury his face into the pillow. His shoulders shake as his sobs wet the pillow beneath him. “What happened to you believing I would save Krypton?” he asks in between breaths.

Kal rubs his back in soothing circles. “I believe but also not stupid. Know running out of time. Know not guaranteed.” Scooting closer to Bruce, Kal rubs fingers through Bruce’s hair. “It okay. I okay with. I accept.”

“But I don’t,” Bruce’s voice muffles into the pillow. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to die.”

“No choice.” Kal’s hand travels from Bruce’s hair to his back and then back up. “I okay with long as you live.”

Bruce shakes his head and finally lifts his face, peering at Kal. “I’m so torn. I want to stay here with you but I want to see my family. God, Kal, I just want to see my boys but you-” Bruce cuts himself off to bury his face in the pillow again, hiding his tears.

Kal shifts closer again and rests that beautiful head on Bruce’s upper back. “Zhao” is whispered as fingers card through Bruce’s hair. “Zhao.”

“It hurts too much Kal. Losing people. It hurts too much.” Bruce hiccups. “I love you so much, and I wish I didn’t so it wouldn’t hurt so bad.” He sniffles. “But I do and it does. God, Kal, I love you so much.”

Kal is kissing his temple and the little bit of his cheek that is exposed. “I not know how make feel better because it do hurt. It hurt lot. But also think should enjoy relationship while have.” Bruce turns his head and Kal is looking right at him, those blue eyes locking with Bruce’s, the one that is visible. Kal strokes Bruce’s cheek, wiping tears away. “We enjoy while can” nodding at Bruce. “Until we not able to anymore. When that time come, we say goodbye knowing we zhao each other. Zhi it hurt. Zhi I cry.” Bruce chuckles, placing his hand on top of Kal’s that is on Bruce’s cheek. “But also know what had was good. When relationship end and we say goodbye, we know it worth it.” Kal shrugs sadly. “We let go.” Kal’s thumb rubs Bruce’s cheekbone. “You move on.” Bruce doesn’t correct him by saying we move on. He knows it would just be a lie because Kal’s future is uncertain, and looking bleak. Kal leans forward and kisses the side of Bruce’s nose. “Okay?”

Bruce reaches over and mimics Kal, stroking Kal’s cheek with his thumb. “Okay,” he whispers, even though it kills him inside. But he knows it’s the only thing they can do and he is going to have to accept it. That is, if he can’t figure out how to save Krypton. But after all of this, after realizing he is truly and deeply in love with Kal-El, he now knows he _must_ save Krypton.

Kal turns Bruce’s head so the rest of his face is out from the pillow, kissing the tip of Bruce’s nose. “Zhao.”

Bruce pulls the Kryptonian into him, hugging him close. He never wants to let him go. He wants to stay in this bed with him for an eternity. “Zhao.” They lie there in heavy silence for several minutes before Bruce begins to speak again, his voice muffled once more from his face being buried in Kal’s shoulder. “You can’t tell anyone I cried.”

Kal chuckles and kisses the top of Bruce’s head. “Okay.”

Neither of them notice the red glowing light under the desk, pointed right at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

The door to the room bursts open and Bruce and Kal jump awake, untangling from each other in an instant. They both sit up hastily in bed, wide-eyed at who they see. Lex’s arms are crossed, and the bald man smirks at the two while Jor-El’s eyes are narrowed and the Kryptonian seethes. “See what I mean, Jor-El. Exactly as I showed you.”

“Zha,” Kal whispers, quietly enough for only Bruce to hear. But Bruce can’t respond. His breath has caught in his throat and his heart pounds hard in his chest. “Ukr,” Kal’s voice shakes.

Jor-El stares at Bruce, eyes full of pure hatred. “You!” The Kryptonian stomps up to the bed and grabs Bruce.

Kal pulls Bruce back out of the way, yelling in Kryptonian. Jor-El doesn’t take this well and backhands Kal across the cheek. Jor-El reaches for Bruce once more, taking a firm grip on his arm and dragging him from the bed. Bruce stumbles from under the blanket as Jor-El yells in return at Kal. Jor-El shoves Bruce in the direction of his gown where it lies from when Bruce had taken it off that night in order to have sex with Kal. Bruce trips and falls to his knees. “Dress. Now.”

Bruce stands, snatching his gown as he does. He could take Jor-El but chooses not to. Not for his own sake, but for Kal’s. He doesn’t want to create more trouble than is already happening. He pulls the gown over his head, ignoring the way Lex is looking at him with that smug, pleased look. Lex, Bruce decides, is someone he will _definitely_ take down if the man takes even a single step towards him, and he won’t stop until he’s a bloody smear beneath his fists. He glares at Lex with heated hatred for him. It only makes Lex’s smirk widen.

Jor-El and Kal are still yelling at each other, Kal now having gotten out of bed as well. Bruce wonders if Kal had attempted to come to him, to see if he was ok after being shoved to the ground. Jor-El takes hold of Bruce’s arm again, the hand is clenched so tightly around Bruce’s bicep, that it is bound to leave a mark. Jor-El starts to drag Bruce away but Kal steps in front of them, his voice pleading, and Bruce can see the tears pooling in his eyes. Jor-El speaks harshly towards Kal, and Kal flinches. Jor-El then pulls Bruce along once more, stepping around Kal.

As they reach the door, Jor-El addresses Lex. “Go.”

“Of course.” Lex turns and leads the way.

Jor-El starts walking. “Bruce.” Bruce hears Kal say quietly. He tries to look back at Kal, but Jor-El roughly pushes him forward once more. Soon they are out of eyesight of Kal.

Jor-El escorts Lex back to the designated room. Bruce is then lead away and out of the House of El. They walk past a few buildings before arriving at their destination. Jor-El takes Bruce to the Kryptonian style elevators and they rise up. The doors open and Bruce can see cells lining the walls. He had thought Krypton didn’t have cells, or at least that’s how Kal made it sound. But then again, they did need to have some place to hold a criminal until they could go to trial and be sent to the so called, Phantom Zone.

Jor-El shoves Bruce into one of the cells and locks it. The Kryptonian stands there staring at Bruce silently for so long, that Bruce decides to speak first. “How did you know?”

“Lex Luthor.”

“And you believed him? Why?” Jor-El doesn’t answer so Bruce tries a different tactic. “How long are you going to hold me here?” he asks. He fears that he will be held prisoner here and never see Earth again.

Jor-El quells his worries. “Until you save Krypton and are sent home.”

Bruce feels relief at that, knowing he hadn’t just screwed up the possibility of going home and seeing his family again. “And Kal? What are you going to do with him?”

“That is none of your concern,” Jor-El grinds out, teeth clenched and eyes so angry, it’s as if fire is shooting from them. “You corrupted my son, Bruce Wayne.” Bruce clamps his mouth shut tightly. He doesn’t want to incriminate Kal even more by telling Jor-El that Kal was gay from the beginning, and he had nothing to do with it. That is bound to get Kal into even more trouble with Jor-El. “Now he will have to go through a cleansing.”

Alarms go off in Bruce’s head. “Cleansing? You mean conversion therapy?” Bruce can’t believe what he is hearing. He’s starting to feel sick from it. “Wow, Kal told me the lot of you are homophobic but I didn’t think it was this bad,” Bruce says, not being able to help himself. He knows Jor-El most likely doesn’t know what the word homophobic means but he doesn’t care. He’s pissed, and Jor-El is the one pissing him off, so he is going to take it out on him. “What the fuck is wrong with you? This is your son you’re talking about.”

“Kal-El would have never lain with a man if it weren’t for you.” A short, loud huff of a laugh escapes Bruce’s mouth in contempt. Wouldn’t Jor-El be in for a rude awakening if he knew about Zan-Nur. “What is it?”

Bruce sneers. “Oh sweetheart that is _none_ of your concern.”

Jor-El fumes, grasping the bars of the cell so tightly, the knuckles turn white. “You will stay in this cage Bruce Wayne, only being released to help save Krypton. You _will never_ see my son again.”

“You couldn’t keep him away from me before Jor-El. What makes you think you can now?” Jor-El’s eyes narrow so much that the Kryptonian is probably wishing he could shoot laser beams from them. Jor-El stares at Bruce for a few more seconds, before turning and stomping away. Shortly afterwards, a guard appears and stands near the cell, back towards Bruce. Like Zod and Nam-Ek, the man says nothing to Bruce.

Bruce takes a deep breath and sits down on the floor. He wishes he knew what was going to happen to Kal. He doesn’t like being left in the dark like this. With a sigh, Bruce looks around the cell. It’s empty except for a lone toilet. There’s no sink and no bed. The one window is barred, but open in order to allow air to circulate. The floor is concrete, or what passes as concrete to Bruce, who doesn’t actually know the real material it is made from. The wall is made of the same material. He gets up and walks over to the window. He’s high up, and if he had to wager a guess, he would say he was on the top floor. It’s a strange place to have cells but at least it’s not in some dank cellar.

The door to the cell block opens and Bruce turns back around, expecting Jor-El to have come back. However, it is Lex. The smug bastard hands the guard some coins and the Kryptonian smiles. Lex speaks to the alien, and the guard nods before walking away. Lex approaches the cell. “He will only be gone for a few minutes.”

“Here to gloat?”

“Of course not Brucie.” Lex’s hands wrap around the bars of the cell. Bruce resists the urge to reach past the bars and strangle the bald man. “I’ve come to see my handiwork come to fruition.”

“How’d you do it?”

“I’m surprised neither of you noticed. Though, I suppose the two of you were a little too… preoccupied.”

“Answer the damn question Lex,” Bruce demands, his anger and impatience rising.

Lex jeers. “It was easy really. All I had to do was convince General Zod or Lieutenant Nam-Ek to let me leave the research lab in order to,” Luthor actually air quotes, “go to the bathroom. Then I went to your room and left a little present under the desk.” Bruce scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “A camera Brucie. I put a camera in your room.”

Realization dawns on Bruce. “The pieces you were stealing.” Lex nods with a proud smile. “You built a video recorder out of them?”

Lex drums on the bars. “That I did Brucie. You should have seen Jor-El’s face when I showed him the pair of you having sex last night. The best part was when you two confessed your love for one another. I thought the poor alien was going to explode.”

“Why?”

“Because I hate you Brucie,” Lex says, as if it’s obvious. “And I wanted to see you suffer.” Luthor leans closer to the bars. “Tell me Brucie, was Kal-El fucking that Zan-Nur guy while he was also fucking you?”

Bruce’s fist flies past the bars, and punches Lex in the nose. The man stumbles backwards, tripping over and falling onto his rear end. Lex’s hand goes to the now bleeding nose, and begins to laugh maniacally. “Fuck off Lex!”

Lex’s laughing increases until the guard comes rushing back. Lex points one bloody finger toward Bruce. “He attacked me!”

The guard twists in Bruce’s direction and the next thing Bruce knows, the door to the cell is opened and the guard is approaching him with some kind of rod. Bruce tries to back up but it happens too fast and the Kryptonian shocks him with the rod, locking up all of Bruce’s muscles as electricity courses through his body. “Ahh!” He falls to the ground as the electricity stops, trying to catch his breath and stay awake. It’s a losing battle, however, and the last thing he sees before passing out is Lex’s leering smile as the Kryptonian guard helps the man up.

*~~~*

Later that night, Bruce sits in the cell with his knees drawn up to his chest and head bowed between them. His arms are stretched out in front of him, his elbows resting atop his knees. He would try to sleep but he doesn’t think he can. Not when he is in a new environment, and not when he has gotten used to Kal’s presence and warmth beside him. He misses the Kryptonian already, and the ache is almost unbearable.

The door to the cells opens with a quiet sound, but Bruce doesn’t spare a glance towards it. When he hears the visitor speak to the guard, he recognizes the voice immediately and quickly looks up. Kal is handing the guard a few coins and whispering to him in Kryptonian. Once again, the guard nods and leaves, but this time he hands Kal the keys. Kal approaches the cell and unlocks it as Bruce scrambles to stand. When Kal enters the cell, Bruce rushes up to him and wraps his arms around Kal’s neck, kissing him hard. Kal kisses him back, hands landing in the middle of Bruce’s back. They stay locked together for a few seconds, enjoying each other’s touch and presence.

Soon, however, they have to pull away. When they do, Bruce cups the sides of Kal’s face. “I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” He rubs a hand through Kal’s curly hair and looks him over. “How much trouble did you get into?” Bruce whispers.

“Lot.”

Worry forms in Bruce’s chest. “Are you getting sent to the Phantom Zone.”

“No, Ukr not tell anyone,” Kal says in a low voice.

Bruce places a hand on Kal’s chest, and sighs a breath of relief. “That’s good. Damn it Kal, we are probably lucky that Lex decided to show your father instead of some other Kryptonian. I have a feeling we would be in a lot more trouble if he had.”

“We both go Vrrosh :Dokhahsh if Lex do that.” Kal grabs a hold of both his hands. “Bruce, Ukr really mad. Really, really mad. Ukr want send me away.”

“I know, he told me. He wants you to do some kind of cleansing.”

“Zhi. It help with me zhao men.”

“It won’t,” Bruce insists. “It’s just a way of trying to scare a person so you pretend to be straight and conform to your society’s expectations.”

Kal shakes his head. “Straight?”

“Scaring men into liking women and women into liking men. Trust me Kal it won’t work. You cannot let him. It will just mess you up, scar you, mentally.”

“I not know how change Ukr’s mind. He think something wrong with me.”

“Uh…” Bruce tries to think, closing his eyes and concentrating. “Did you tell him about Zan-Nur?”

“Zha not dare.”

Bruce opens his eyes and looks Kal in the eyes. “Good.” Bruce swallows thickly. “Tell Jor-El I forced you.”

“Rrehd? What?” Kal’s head shakes negatively. “Zha. Ukr have moving pictures, um, record? From Lex. Will not believe me.”

“You tell him I forced you to say all of that. That I forced you into roleplaying lovers, that I wanted it to be the first time we said I love you to each other. I want you to tell him you didn’t want to do it, but I threatened you. You say to him I threatened you and Kara and if you didn’t do it I would hurt you both. Tell him that, Kal.”

Kal’s head is shaking again. “Zha. I not tell him that. That make you dol, bad, person. Zha.”

Bruce cups Kal’s face again. “Zhi. You have to Kal, or you’ll be sent away to a place that is just going to hurt you. Please,” he forces Kal to look at him in the eyes. “Sokao. Let me take the blame on this. It’s the only way Kal.”

Tears are shining in Kal’s eyes. “Zha. I find way out and find way help you.”

“Zha, Kal. You know this is the only way. If you try to rescue me, you’ll only get into more trouble.”

A tear slips out of Kal’s eye and Bruce wipes it away with his thumb. “But not be able see you.”

“I know.” He leans Kal’s head down, and kisses that furrowed brow tenderly. “Zhao,” he whispers against Kal’s flesh.

Kal’s head lifts, hiccupping and more tears roll down those smooth cheeks. “Zhao.”

They stare at each other, drinking in each other, to imprint it on their memories. Bruce loves this man so, so much. Bruce smiles reassuringly at Kal and rubs his thumb along the damp cheek. “You better go before the guard comes back.”

Kal nods and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Bruce’s lips. The Kryptonian lingers before pulling away. Wiping at the tear streaked face, Kal steps out of Bruce’s embrace, and out of the cell. The man Bruce knows he loves closes the door and locks it again, setting the keys down out of Bruce’s reach, near where the guard was standing. Before exiting the room, Kal looks back at Bruce. Again, Bruce smiles at his lover, trying to reassure both of them at the same time that everything will be okay. Without another word, Kal disappears through the door.

Bruce slumps back down to the floor. He feels lost, unmoored. Inside his chest, his heart clenches painfully. The tears that he tried to hide from Kal now flow freely. He can’t help but wonder, when did he become this person? A man who was in love. Bruce had actively rejected love from his life, except for Alfred and the boys. He had always told himself that to feel so strongly for another person was dangerous, and his point was proven. He shook his head at himself, and a disdainful laugh escaped him. He was a fool. A fool for allowing himself to fall in love. A fool because he was in too deep to do anything about it.

The guard returned to the post outside his cell, and picked up the keys, ignoring the human. Bruce tried to muffle his harsh breathing as his throat closed up, and his chest constricted with pain. He hadn’t felt this desolate, this isolated, since the death of his parents. It ached. The hurt continued to grow inside him as he worried for Kal, for whatever fate had in store for them. He knew he would do anything to protect his lover. Did he do enough to convince Kal to lie? Bruce would willingly accept the burden if it meant saving Kal from whatever this conditioning treatment entailed. The thought of the agony such a procedure could potentially cause, pulled at his core. Bruce was afraid, not for himself, but for Kal. What if Jor-El sent Kal away anyway? What if this treatment wiped Kal’s mind completely? He didn’t know, but his imagination supplied him with horrific possibilities. The tightness in his chest grew. Bruce clenched his fists helplessly. Damn Luthor, if only he hadn’t goaded the man, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

Bruce’s mind kept supplying him with reasons why it was his own fault. If he had rejected Kal that evening at the pond, maybe he could have been spared this. That night came back into focus. The way the twin moons reflected off the water. The droplets lingering in Kal’s long lashes, the feel of warm lips on his own. Bruce bit the back of his hand to stop from crying out in anguish. If only he’d been stronger, he could have protected Kal. Deep inside, Bruce knew he couldn’t have rejected the Kryptonian. He’d been lost to those curious, scared eyes from the first time he saw them. The way his heart had sped up every time Kal entered the room, the way his breath hitched at every smile.

Bruce cursed himself as weak, derided himself for giving in to emotions and feelings when he should have known better. But it was too late. Bruce had lost his heart to one person, and nothing would ever be the same again. And now, there was a chance that Bruce would never be allowed to see Kal again. Ignoring the guard, he howled his heartbreak into the night, his voice breaking as waves of torment washed over him. All he could think, over and over again, was how he was so fucked up. And he hadn’t just fucked himself over, he believed that he had destroyed Kal in the process.

That night, a fundamental part of Bruce, a piece of himself, irreparably broke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**~1 Month Later~**

A month. It’s been a whole month since Bruce has seen Kal. Jor-El hasn’t let Kal visit Bruce in the cell, or be in the research lab when Bruce and Lex are working. Bruce hasn’t even seen a glimpse of his lover, and he misses him tremendously. If it hurts this bad when they are on the same planet, Bruce dreads feeling how much it will hurt when he is alone on Earth, without Kal. But even if he has to spend the rest of his life alone, and pining after an unattainable alien, the least he can do is guarantee Kal’s survival. So he’s been working diligently, racing against time he fears he doesn't have. He’s also been avoiding Lex, afraid he will do something to the man he knows he will regret.

Bruce stares out the window in his cell. It’s past noon, the red sun slowly descending towards the horizon. It’s beautiful and Bruce thinks he will never tire of a Krypton sunset. With a heavy sigh, Bruce turns away from the window and sits down next to the wall where he normally sleeps. His sleeping pattern has been out of whack since he’s been forced to migrate to the cell. The lack of a bed is no problem as Bruce can sleep on any surface. It’s the new, unfamiliar environment that troubles him, and keeps him awake. That, and the lack of a certain blue eyed Kryptonian lying next to him.

Bruce still worries for Kal. Has the Kryptonian been sent away for ‘conditioning’? Has Zan-Nur resumed the hurtful nightly visits? Has Kal forgotten him? Bruce can’t forget his Kal, no matter how hard he focuses on the work of saving Krypton. Subtle enquiries to Brainiac have provided no answers either. He doesn’t dare be more overt in his questioning of the AI. Jor-El rarely spends time in the workroom, and Zod or Nam-Ek are particularly rough in their handling of him. Bruce simply doesn’t care for himself, but his concern is for how Kal is being treated. Neither of them have been banished to the Phantom Zone yet, but Bruce has heard rumors of what it’s like. A wasteland where there is no time, and no life to speak of. He shudders at the thought.

Bruce hasn’t cried since that first night. He feels resigned to his fate. As much as he tries to close his heart to the pain of loss, he can feel it keenly. Bruce refuses to give anyone monitoring the cell the satisfaction of seeing him miserable. That doesn’t mean he’s not feeling it inside. He grimaces to himself. His pride always seems to be a precursor to his downfall, in some way. His mind catalogues his failures once more. A never ending litany that haunts him every night. And there’s always one thing that stands out above the rest. Kal.

With another sigh, Bruce leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. He’s just starting to drift off when the whole cell starts to shake. He’s awoken immediately, on high alert. It’s another tremor. He sits there waiting it out. When it continues after two minutes, Bruce realizes something is wrong. He stands up, walking to the window once again and peering out. He watches as buildings shake and crumble, falling to the ground in heaps of fallen stone and metal. “Oh no.”

The door to the cell blocks swings open with a bang and Bruce turns to see the intruder. “Bruce!” Kal rushes up to the cell, speaks to the guard who seems happy to hand over the keys and leave. Kal unlocks the cell door and quickly walks over to Bruce. When the  Kryptonian takes Bruce’s hand, he says, “Come. Quickly.”

Bruce ignores the painful thump of his heart, and the almost electrical shock of contact. “Kal, what’s happening? Why hasn’t the tremor stopped?” He pulls on Kal’s sleeve, trying to get his attention.

Kal stops and turns to him. “Krypton dying. This time not stop.”

“No,” Bruce says, grasping his arm. “No, Brainiac said we had more time. Months, Kal. We haven’t even been able to try my device yet.” Bruce is trying not to look for that reciprocal spark in Kal’s eyes. This isn’t the time. Something feels off.

Kal’s head is shaking desolately, eyes full of tears. “Brainiac wrong. He lie. It happen now.”

Bruce doesn’t want to believe him but the tremor still hasn’t stopped, and he can hear hundreds of Kryptonians screaming. Kal is pulling on him incessantly in order to get him to follow. “Wait, Kal.” Again, Kal turns to him. “My device. I’m almost done with it. It just needs a few more things. If you bring me to the lab now then I-”

Kal cuts him off, head shaking sadly. “Zha. No time. Must go now.”

Bruce looks at Kal in desperation. This can’t be happening right now. They were supposed to have more time. So much more time. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, squeezing Kal’s hand.

Kal smiles reassuringly at him. “It okay. Not your fault. You not responsible for Kryptonian’s planet.” Bruce shakes his head, grief and guilt forming in his chest. Kal’s smile stays soft and loving. “Come. Must hurry.”

Bruce blinks back the tears that he can feel forming in his eyes, and pulls on Kal’s sleeve again. “Wait. What about Lex?”

“Lex? But-”

“Kal, I know he ruined this last month for us but we can’t leave him here.”

Kal looks away, closes those sad eyes, before nodding in acceptance. “This way. He back in home.” They start to move in the direction of what Bruce assumes to be the exit. The building that they are in is shaking apart, and there are some unfortunate Kryptonians that have been knocked out by falling debris. Bruce is worried about the structure coming down around them, and they finally make it outside, just far enough away from the edifice before that very thing happens. Kryptonians scream, and Bruce doesn’t think he’ll ever get the sound out of his head.

Kal watches in horror as the tower collapses, no doubt killing whoever was left inside. The Kryptonian takes a stuttering breath and Bruce takes a hold of his arm. “Kal, you need to focus.”

Kal nods dazedly and turns away from the wreckage, pulling Bruce along. They arrive at the House of El quickly, it is one of the few structures still standing. They enter and Kal leads Bruce through twists and turns before stopping in front of a door.  “This Lex room.” Kal opens the door, the guard not being there most likely due to the event that is taking place.

When they enter the room, Lex is sat on his bed. “Well it’s about time someone came to get me.”

“Shut up Lex and follow us,” Bruce says, grabbing a hold of the man’s wrist disdainfully.

Kal leads the way, the three of them jogging along. They climb all the way to the top floor, bursting into a room Bruce has never been in. Inside the room there are three space pods. Kara has already climbed into one, her parents adjusting the coordinates.

The three of them approach Kal’s parents and Jor-El looks at them all in surprise. Jor-El speaks in Kryptonian to Kal, and Kal argues back. Jor-El rolls his eyes and turns to Lex. “Into the pod. Now,” the Kryptonian orders and Lex, not one to put his life on the line where danger is concerned, climbs into one of the pods. Jor-El starts on the coordinates.

The one that Kara is in starts up suddenly, and Bruce watches as it flies off. “Why aren’t her parents going with her?”

Kal steps into his view, taking hold of his shoulders with both hands. “Bruce. Trust me.” Bruce stares into Kal’s eyes, getting a bad feeling. He nods. Lex’s pod starts, and it isn’t long before Bruce is watching Lex fly out of the room. “Bruce.” Bruce turns to Kal. “Your turn.” Kal motions to the last pod. “Your pod.”

Bruce looks around the room. “Where is yours?”

Kal’s head shakes. “That mine. Now yours.”

“Zha.” Bruce takes both of Kal’s hands, squeezing them. “No, you’re not staying. There has to be some other way. What about the ship that Jor-El brought me to Krypton in?”

“Zha :dehdh,” Kal says. “No time.”

Bruce turns to Jor-El. “Do something. You can’t just die here. You can’t just let Kal die here.”

“There is nothing I can do Bruce Wayne. I am sorry. If it were up to me, Kal-El would be getting in that pod, and not you,” Jor-El says.

“But you had three of them,” Bruce says, turning back to Kal. “Why three if your parents were just planning on staying behind?”

Jor-El answers him. “The one that Lex Luthor was just sent in was to be used to send some materials with Kara and Kal-El. Obviously, that can’t be done now.” Jor-El steps closer to Bruce, and Bruce takes a step back. “If my son wants you to get into that pod and leave Krypton, then I must insist. Please, we are running out of time.”

“I am not leaving here without Kal. You understand? I’m not going anywhere.” Bruce mentally curses himself for letting Lex take one of the few remaining pods, when Kal could have been inside it, rocketing to safety. His mind laughs at him for saving a homicidal maniac while letting his lover die on an unstable planet. Talk about fucked up priorities. He runs a hand over his face in frustration.

Kal grabs Bruce and gently turns him so they are facing each other. “Bruce think of family. Your family. Your sons. They need you.”

“I just had to spend a month away from you, and we didn’t even get to have a proper reunion. Kal, _I_ need _you_ ,” Bruce pleads. Bruce knows it to be the truth. He needs Kal in the same way he needs oxygen to survive. The last month may have been Hell, but the thought of Kal dying now is too much to bear.

“Zha you not.” Kal smiles. “You strong.”

Bruce cups Kal’s face. “Find something. Anything, Kal. Please. Sokao.” He leans in and presses his lips to Kal’s. When he pulls away he says, “I love you. Zhao.” The quakes continue around them, regardless of Bruce’s feelings. Jor-El frowns and looks away. Lara clutches at her chest but doesn’t say anything. Bruce’s heart is pounding, his mind races trying to think of a way to save Kal. He feels as if he is already dying inside.

Kal studies Bruce’s face for a few seconds before glancing at his father. “Maybe one way.” Kal let’s go of Bruce and walks away. Upon returning, the Kryptonian hands Bruce a spherical object with an indentation on top of it. “When get to Earth, press this. It open dimensional portal to Vrrosh :Dokhahsh. It coded to my DNA so open where am.”

“The Phantom Zone?” Bruce says in disbelief. “Are you kidding? No, Kal. You can’t go there. You said criminals go there. That it’s dangerous. You could die.”

“I die here! I die here, Bruce.” Kal grabs the back of Bruce’s neck, massaging comfortingly and reassuringly. “Only way.” Bruce bites his bottom lip and takes a deep breath. He can feel tears welling in his eyes. He can’t believe he’s cried so much in less than two months. He dips his head in agreement and Kal responds in kind. Kal then gestures to the last pod. “Hurry.” Bruce quickly gets into the pod, holding the sphere close to his chest as Kal straps him in. When he’s all buckled, Kal cradles Bruce’s head in warm hands. Leaning closer, kissing Bruce gently. Bruce puts all the feelings he can into that soft brush of lips. His heart and soul are screaming at him, and moisture collects in the corners of his eyes. He knew a farewell was coming, but not like this. He wants to drag Kal into the pod with him, he wants to try his machine, he’s willing to do anything to save Kal. Inside, he feels as if he is being torn apart.  Bruce doesn’t want it to end this way. Why isn’t there a way out of this? It’s like that night in the alley all over again. He’s helpless, powerless and it’s breaking him. A lump forms in his throat and he can barely breathe around it. His hands grasp at Kal uselessly, gripping the fabric of the cloak until his knuckles are the painful white of bones under too much pressure. He doesn’t think he can let go. Bruce is breathing Kal in, inhaling his essence in every breath, trying to capture everything that is Kal in a single moment.

Eventually Kal pulls away, untangling his hands from the red cloak. There are tears in both of their eyes. As Kal retreats, a single word escapes from those just kissed lips “Zhao.”

“Zhao,” Bruce whispers, trying to express everything he’s feeling. It’s too much. It’s not enough. The pain is overwhelming.

Kal gives him a sad, loving smile and then backs up. Bruce studies is face, memorizing every little detail of it. He will never forget him. When Kal has moved out of the way, the pod closes. It doesn’t take long before the start up sequence fires, and the pod is taking off. Instinctively, his hand presses against the clear shield that he’s looking through, as if trying to reach out to Kal. Bruce watches Kal get smaller, refusing to take his eyes off the Kryptonian, the man he loves, until he’s no longer visible.

When he is high in the sky, Bruce can finally see the extent of the damage that has been done. Many buildings have collapsed, and pockets of Krypton’s crust are opening up, spewing lava. The feeling of fear that Kal won’t get out of there in time enters his chest, constricting him. He watches as structures recede. He reaches outer space surprisingly fast. Krypton gets farther and farther away but Bruce can’t take his eyes off of the planet, hoping, _praying_ that Kal got off it.

The planet explodes in a bright ball of fire. Bruce watches in horror. His breath hitches, and the tears lodged in his eyes freely fall down his cheeks. All those Kryptonians, all those innocent Kryptonians, dead. Bruce, despite himself, sobs at seeing such a thing, grief erupting inside him. He hopes the Kryptonians didn’t feel a thing and he prays for Kal to have made it.

“Stasis activated,” the pod announces, taking Bruce by surprise. He had no idea that he was even going to go into stasis. The last thing he sees before falling asleep are pieces of the once planet, Krypton.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Bruce wakes with a start, coughing as he drinks in a lungful of smoke. Achingly, he struggles to push open the pod’s door and when it finally gives, he shakily sits up. He continues to cough as he rises up onto unsteady legs, looking around. Bruce steps out of the pod and swallows thickly. His throat hurts from the smoke and he can feel blood dripping from his body. Bruce reaches up and touches where his forehead currently stings and his dirty fingers come back red.

Turning in a circle, Bruce takes in his surroundings. The capsule has landed in a field. Even with the yellow sun blazing down on him, he can’t see anything for miles, despite the ground being completely flat. There is a road in the distance, wavering in the heat haze of the day. Realizing he is in the middle of nowhere, Bruce checks himself over. When the pod had reached Earth, it more or less crashed, instead of landing successfully. Bruce found bruises, and shallow cuts, but didn’t appear to be seriously injured.

After coming to this conclusion, he picks up the sphere from inside the pod, and starts walking towards the road. He walks along the road for at least half an hour before finally, a red truck appears. It’s travelling in his direction, kicking up a trail of dust in it’s wake. By now, Bruce is getting sleepy, despite having been in stasis for who knows how long. He sticks his thumb out, and thankfully, the vehicle pulls over for him.

As Bruce approaches the car, an older gentleman steps out of the driver’s side. Rushing up to Bruce and putting a supportive hand to his shoulder, the man asks. “Sir, are ya okay?”

“I need help.”

The man looks him up and down. “I can see that. What happened to ya?”

“I-” Bruce hesitates. “I was kidnapped.” The man’s eyebrow rises. “But I escaped. Where am I?”

“Smallville, Kansas. Names Jonathan, that’s my wife Martha.” Bruce looks at the older woman, who has joined them on the side of the road.

“Martha… My mother’s name was Martha,” Bruce says.

Martha smiles at him and exchanges a look with Jonathan. “So ya really must be who we thought ya were,” she says.

“Excuse me?”

“Yer Bruce Wayne.” Bruce stares at them. “Honey, you’ve been missin’ for a year.”

Bruce balks, rubbing a hand over his forehead. “A year?” He had only spent five months on Krypton.

Martha nods. “Come on, let’s get ya someplace you can get cleaned up and help ya.”

“Wait.” They turn to him. “Please don’t call the police? I want to return to my family first.”

Jonathan pets him on the shoulder. “‘Course, Mister Wayne.” They lead Bruce to the truck and Martha gets in, sitting in the middle while Bruce gets in the passenger seat. As Jonathan drives, Bruce leans his head on the window, watching the scenery pass by. It’s nothing like Krypton. The sun is yellow and bright. The grass isn’t as vibrant and alive. The sky is dull and washed out. He finds himself missing the red skies of Krypton, and feels a hole being dug out of his chest where there is now something vital missing from it. Kal, his mind supplies the name and the gaping chasm in his body grows infinitely larger. He didn’t think it was possible for the pain to be greater than the moment he said goodbye to Kal, but not knowing if he is alive or dead is indeed worse.

Despite himself, Bruce yawns, and can’t keep his eyes open. The rocking motion of the truck lulls him into a dreamlike state. He is woken to the sound of his name being gently called by Martha. He sits up and peers through the dusty windshield. There’s a small yellow house that sits on a farm, if the red barn is any indication. Martha encourages him to get out of the truck. He’s drained from his ordeal, and is easily led away from the pickup. “Well, this is our house,” Martha says. “Would ya like to get cleaned up?”

“Yes please, if you don’t mind.”

“Ya look like you could really use it Mister Wayne,” Jonathan says.

“Bruce,” Bruce corrects. “Please call me Bruce.”

“Okay, Bruce. Follow me and I’ll see if we can find ya some regular clothes to wear. I gotta say, what you are wearing right now is downright… peculiar.”

Bruce looks down at himself. He forgot how strange it would be for people to see him in Kryptonian attire. “Yeah, the kidnappers had weird taste.”

Jonathan chuckles and leads the way to a bedroom. From inside a closet, the farmer pulls out a flannel plaid shirt and well worn jeans. “These look like they’ll fit ya. They’re not fancy, but they’re clean and comfy.”

When the older man hands them over and Bruce thanks him, he says “Nahkluv”. Jonathan raises an eyebrow and it takes Bruce a moment to realize he spoke in the wrong language. He’s become so adjusted to being on Krypton, the word slipped out without a second thought. “Ah, I mean thank you” he mumbles. His mind is already racing, wondering about Kal’s fate. He’s broken from his reverie by a deep laugh from Jonathan.

“Bathroom’s down the hall, towels are on the left. Ya be helping yerself now y’hear?” Bruce thanks him again, in english this time, and heads towards the bathroom.

Bruce locks the door behind him once he’s in the small bathroom. He sets down the sphere on the counter. He’d held it tightly the whole time, not willing to let it out of his grasp. He finds the towels, turns on the shower, and pulls off the gown slowly. Bruce holds the dirty and blood stained white fabric in his hands, staring at it. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do with the alien material. Bruce decides to fold it as best he can, setting it down next to the sphere. It’s a struggle to not become affected by the devastation he feels. Finally, he steps into the shower, feeling lethargic and dazed. His brain helpfully supplies him with the information that he is suffering from shock, amongst other things.

The water hitting his skin feels unusual. It’s been a long time since he’s been in an Earth shower that produces water. Krypton’s technology made water, and soap, redundant. Bruce stands there, feeling the strangeness of what should be familiar. The conflict of the situation makes his head spin. He takes a few meditative breaths, trying to relax, and remind himself that this is what normal is supposed to be like. After ten slow, deep breaths, he manages to steady his shaking hands enough to pick up the soap. He begins to wash carefully. The suds feel weird, the slipperiness of the soap feels weird, even the smell is weird. He ignores it and pushes on, forcing himself through it. He’s trying to ignore the images his brain throws up, flashbacks of his time on Krypton, with Kal. Bruce needs to stop several times and just breathe past the grief. Relying on his meditation techniques again, he manages to make it through the process of cleaning himself up without falling apart.

He finishes in the shower, almost forgetting to turn off the taps. Drying with a towel is another familiarity he finds himself at a loss with. The rough scrape across his skin as the moisture is absorbed, fascinates him for a moment. Getting dressed is more complicated than it really should be. The articles of clothing are two pieces, instead of a simple gown, and there are buttons. As Bruce dresses himself, he forgets for a split second that pants have a button and a zipper. He stares at the fastenings, not really seeing them until his brain gives a little kick. He looks at the button again and remembers how to work it finally. Laughing disdainfully at himself, and his own stupidity, Bruce takes a hold of the button and fumbles as he does up the pants. Krypton didn’t have buttons, only zippers, so Bruce hasn’t had to wrangle the damn things in five months. He can’t help but feel somewhat foolish about forgetting such a simple task.

The shirt is just as complicated to his dazed mind. Bruce gets frustrated by the smaller buttons and struggles to push them through the holes. Eventually, most of the shirt is done up, except for the top three buttons, which he has left undone. It exposes his chest, but Bruce has stopped caring. He just wants to get Kal back, and sleep. Once done, he rolls his shoulders, feeling the chafe of the fabric. The gown and even the one piece that Kal was wearing, were silky and soft. The flannel scratches his skin and the jeans are rough. He doesn’t like it.

Bruce looks at himself in the mirror, pushing his wet hair out of his face. It had grown while he was on Krypton, but seeing the longer length in the mirror, brought home all the missing time. He’ll definitely have to get a haircut in the next few days. Maybe he’ll bring Kal along, if the Kryptonian can cope well enough. It’s probably not a good idea after the entire planet, all those people, had blown up so suddenly. He’s so used to thinking about doing things with Kal, that he hasn’t gotten out of the habit yet. Bruce leans on the wooden cabinet of the sink. He’s caught between hope that Kal is alive and the other he doesn’t want to think about.

With a deep breath, Bruce leaves the bathroom, carrying the gown and the sphere. Martha and Jonathan are in the living room, watching the news. It shows Lex Luthor making a big splashy return debut. Bruce grimaces slightly at the sight of Lex. The Metropolitan made the return journey intact it would appear, and has wasted no time getting reacquainted into society. Bruce doesn’t know how the arrogant business man did it. Not when everything feels so _surreal_. He clears his throat and the older couple turns to him.

“Oh, Bruce,” Martha says, getting up. “Let me take those from ya.” Bruce only hands over the gown, and watches closely where Martha takes it. She puts it into a basket of laundry. He will remember to retrieve it before he leaves.

“Guess ya aren’t the only one who escaped their kidnapper, Bruce.” Bruce turns to Jonathan. “Only Lex Luthor is claimin’ he was abducted by aliens.”

Bruce smiles, forcing a laugh. “That’s ridiculous. Everyone knows aliens aren’t real.”

“Oh, I don’t know ‘bout that,” Martha comments, returning to her seat, near Bruce. “The universe sure is a big place after all.”

“That it is,” Jonathan replies.

Bruce only nods and his attention is brought back to the TV. The next segment begins. It’s about a large explosion that occurred a few days prior. “What is that about?”

“Oh, someone attacked a mall the other day. Terrible really. A lot’ve people ended up gettin’ hurt and killed.” Martha shakes her head in disbelief.

Bruce watches as the news station shows security footage from within the mall, a small store being blown up. It’s bright, and there are a lot of flames. Bruce’s breath hitches, his eyes widen, and suddenly he’s flashing back to Krypton exploding right in front of him. All the noise around him sounds like it’s echoing inside a huge cavern, and he feels unbalanced. The fire didn’t burn him but he feels the heat as if he is standing next to a furnace. Red explodes across his vision and hundreds of voices screaming in pain echo inside his mind. “Kal” he whispers.

“Bruce?” His name sounds far away, as if called from inside a long tunnel. “Bruce, are ya okay dear?”

“I-I-I have to get some air,” he says quickly, and runs out of the house. He’s in the wheat field. For how long, he doesn’t know. He just keeps running, travelling further and further past the golden stalks, until he stops. Out of breath, he huffs in lungfuls of fresh air and dust from the husks of the wheat. He’s out of shape, he notes. Bruce is panting heavily, clutching the sphere close to his chest. When he catches his breath, he straightens from where he was hunched over, and looks at the sphere. He wants Kal back, and he wants to do it now. He needs it.

He places the sphere on the ground, depressing the indentation on the top of it. He steps back and pauses. At first, nothing happens. He endures the agony of waiting and glances around for any sign of a portal opening. Nothing. Not even a gust of wind. “No,” he whispers. He turns and checks all around him, before his voice cracks. “No, no, no!” Picking up the sphere, he fits his fingers against the depression again. He waits for it to work. He wills it to work this time, with all of his soul. “Please.” Still, nothing happens. Dread and grief fill his chest and he looks at the device. “Damn it.” It’s broken. He can’t believe it, he doesn’t want to believe it. Bruce doesn’t know how to fix this. “Damn it.”

Bruce squeezes his eyes shut, tears once more filling them. The pain in his chest intensifies to an almost unbearable amount and Bruce whines. His knees hit the dirt as his legs give out on him. This can’t happen. It can’t be broken. It just _can’t_. No matter how much he wills it, the device will not work and Bruce doesn’t know how to repair it. He’s lost Kal. Bruce doesn’t know if his lover made it safely off Krypton, if his precious Kal is trapped in the Phantom Zone. Bruce misses him. He misses him so much. He feels his heart breaking once more. After all this time, he only saw Kal for mere moments before the planet’s destruction. He knows he wants to break down, the pain in his chest seems unbearable. The loss is overwhelming.

With deep, slow breaths, he takes a moment to collect himself. He opens his eyes and wipes at them vigorously, ridding himself of the tears. Once calm, he slowly makes his way back to the Kent house, holding the alien device close to his aching chest. When he gets back, the Kents don’t ask him where he went or what he did. They don’t mention his red eyes. They don’t say anything to him at all. Instead, they sit him down at the table and feed him a supper Bruce can’t manage to eat. Later, they let him sleep in the guest room. Not that Bruce gets any sleep.

*~~~*

Bruce calls Alfred, and the next day the Kents drive him to the airport. Since the town is small, there are no paparazzi waiting for him but there are some when he lands in Gotham. Cameras flash in every which direction and Bruce keeps his head down, ignoring the questions. They ask things along the line of where he has been, if it is related to Lex’s so called abduction, and if he knows who his kidnappers were. The most frequent question asked, is how he escaped. Bruce doesn’t answer any of them.

When they see each other, Alfred and Bruce hug, despite the ‘unprofessionalism’ as Alfred would call it. Bruce’s chest fills with relief and joy at seeing his surrogate father. In the limousine, Alfred drives them home silently. The butler has always been good at sensing when something is wrong.

Seeing the Manor is… a bit unnerving. Going inside is worse. Bruce became too familiar with the lavishness of Krypton, not the lavishness of Earth. Kal’s family were equivalently as rich as Bruce is, but the way they displayed their wealth was entirely different. As much as it had to do with cultural differences, all of that was gone now.

“Bruce!” Bruce is snapped out of his reverie, and grief, by Dick calling his name. The sound of his eldest son’s voice grips him. Jason is beside Dick, and Bruce feels as if his heart will burst from the tremendous love filling it. He’s missed his boys so much.

He opens his arms and Dick tackles him, accepting the hug right away. Jason is a little bit more hesitant, but eventually joins in. Bruce squeezes them and never wants to let them go. When they do eventually release each other, Bruce looks at the two of them. Dick looks older, but the one with the most significant change, is Jason. He looks much older than Bruce remembers, taller and more muscular. A lot has changed in the five… in the _year_ Bruce has been gone.

“What happened man?” Dick asks, ushering everyone into the lounge where they all sit.

“I…” Bruce is still holding the sphere to his chest and he looks down at it. He frowns and his chest fills with grief and emptiness once more. He wants to get working on trying to figure out how to fix it. He looks up at his family, eyes them all, then places the sphere off to the side, but not out of sight. It will have to wait. What’s important right now, is the fact that he is home, and back with his family. Bruce forces himself to smile, and pretend his heart isn’t shattered into a million pieces. He needs to reassure the boys, and Alfred, that he’s alright when he’s anything but. He addresses Alfred. “Alfred, can you make us something to drink please? What I’m about to tell you all is a long story, and it’s going to take some time to tell you.” Alfred nods and then exits the room. When he returns, Bruce begins telling them what happened from the moment they were attacked a year ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue:**

**~4 Years Later~**

It’s been a long 4 years. A lot has happened, but Bruce never forgot. His heart never stopped aching for what once was. At night, he dreamed of Kal and their time together. Brucie became a sham. People were paid to say they slept with him, when in fact, he slept alone. His constant project, never forgotten, lays in front of him. He can’t give up, it’s not in his nature. Despite the constant heartbreak, he continues to hope.

Bruce tightens the last screw on the sphere and closes it up. He’s been working with the device for a long time. It’s become familiar to him, his only reminder of Kal. He’s been working through trial and error in order to figure things out. This time feels different. It echoes in his bones. This will be the attempt that works. With his heart beating fast, he gets up from where he is sat and places the device on the floor. The workshop he’s in is part of the Watchtower. No one bothers him here. The Justice League formed three years ago, but even they know not to intrude on this private space.

Holding his breath in anticipation, Bruce presses the indentation on the sphere, and steps back. After a few seconds, nothing happens. Bruce frowns, the familiar feeling of bitter disappointment fills his chest. He was sure it would work this time. He has checked every part in the device, every thread of circuitry, every connection. The alien device seems to mock him as it sits there, not responding to his command. Part of him wants to kick the malfunctioning sphere, but it’s his only link to… he can’t even think of the name without his throat closing up. Sighing and shaking his head, he leaves the room. He has made a miscalculation, or there must be something else he can do, but he rarely makes mistakes with this project. He makes his way to the cafeteria, needing a coffee and something to eat. He hasn’t had food in hours and is currently starving.

Batman looks through the doorway and sees Diana’s eyes on him, he knows she sees that he looks tired. He can’t imagine the weight of the years she bears. She knows of his project, knows of his determination. It rivals her own. Bruce grimaces. He can’t hide anything from Diana. Her damn clever eyes and wisdom see through his sham, every time. Even from the beginning, she never took his shit. Even now, as her eyes land on him, he feels the empathy emanating from her. It’s like a gouge in a raw wound. He wants to ignore it, but can’t. Instead he looks away, not meeting her gaze.

It’s been years now. Bruce knows she wants to tell him to give up but his mind throws up a picture of Steve and Diana, and his throat closes up. She instinctively understands his pain, even if she hasn’t told him the whole story. He’s no fool, and his detective skills when he tracked her down, gave him an insight to her that he can’t forget. Just as he can’t forget the glass etching he sent her. Inside, he see’s her heart break all over again. Every time. For Diana. For Steve. For Bruce and his lost love. Wordlessly, she moves to comfort the Batman with a touch. They know each other well, and mere words are not needed between the two. Broken hearts recognize each other.

Just as he is about to brush Diana aside, the alarms on the Watchtower go off. He activates the interface on his gauntlet, and locates the disturbance. The workshop, where the sphere sits, is lit up. Going into full alert, he runs back to the room which he just left. The Meta’s of the League are already crowding the doorway by the time he arrives. Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman and Cyborg are staring at a swirling portal. They all stand in defensive postures, ready to defend the Watchtower.

“Stand down,” Bruce tells them as he approaches. He pushes past the Justice League members who are looking at him in question. Bruce takes a step towards the portal and pauses, his heart beats rapidly in his chest. “Come on,” he mouths. “Come on.” When nothing comes out of the portal, Bruce starts feeling an all too familiar sinking sensation. There’s only one explanation as to why Kal would not be near the portal, in order to use it. Kal is surely dead. Bruce hangs his head, he feels scraped raw. Diana places a hand on his arm. She knows that defeated look all too well. Bruce can’t look at her. The pain is overwhelming. He pushes down a sob. He hasn’t given up, he can’t. The yearning in his heart pulls at his core. He wishes, he hopes, he wants, he _needs_.

Suddenly, there is a loud sound and Bruce looks up, startled. A foot appears through the portal. Bruce has to stop himself from running towards it. Slowly, the rest of the person starts appearing, and Bruce’s eyes widen when he sees who it is. “Kal!” he lets himself say the name that has haunted his dreams. The name doesn’t cross his lips anymore, except for his cries at night. He finally allows himself to run towards the Kryptonian stepping out of the portal, catching him as he collapses to the ground. He reaches over and presses the indentation on the top of the sphere, closing the portal. “Kal? Kal?” He grabs a hold of Kal’s face and forces the alien to look up at him. The Kryptonian is just as handsome as Bruce remembers. Kal’s blue eyes are bright, his lips plump. Kal’s skin is paler than Bruce remembers but still smooth to the touch. Grime and dirt cover Kal’s face in splotches. He can tell Kal is groggy. Bruce’s heart fills with warmth and he can barely breathe with seeing his love once more. He wants to wrap the Kryptonian in his arms tightly, pulling Kal close to kiss him. “Hey, hey, it’s me.” Bruce reaches up and pushes the cowl back, revealing his face. “It’s me Kal.”

“Bruce?”

Bruce nods. “Yeah, yeah I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“Bruce.” Tears start to form in Kal’s eyes and he begins to shake. “Zhao.”

His heart is beating wildly. It’s Kal, his beautiful Kal. The last four years come crashing down upon him and he can barely hold the form in his arms. As close as he is to collapse, he won’t let go. He will never let go again. Bruce smiles at him. “Zhao, Kal. Zhao.” He scans Kal’s body with his eyes, and notices Kal is holding onto a bleeding wound. “You’re hurt.”

A smile breaks out on Kal’s face. “Vrrosh :Dokhahsh, remember?”

Bruce nods, feeling pure relief and love erupt in his chest. “Yeah, yeah I remember and I’m going to patch you up, okay?” Kal nods. “You’re going to be okay.” He rubs his hand against Kal’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“I miss too.”

Bruce cups Kal’s face and leans down to peck him on the lips. He’s missed him so much; missed his touch, his warmth, his voice, his everything. He feels the world tilt as he looks down. It’s his Kal, his precious Kal. Words want to tumble from his mouth, the thoughts he’s had over the long years. His chest clenches painfully at the contact of their lips. Those remembered lips, the ones that haunted his dreams since returning to Earth. All his hopes have come to fruition, and he’s holding the man he loves in his arms. Finally. When he pulls away, he says, “Let’s go take care of that.” He helps Kal to stand.

When he turns and faces the whole Justice League, they look even more confused than they had previously. “What’s going on?” Hal asks.

“Holy shit, you’re Bruce Wayne,” Barry says.

“Who the hell is Bruce Wayne?” Hal asks Barry.

Barry looks at the Green Lantern in astonishment. “You don’t know who Bruce fucking Wayne is? Billionaire playboy? Ring a bell?”

Hal’s head shakes. “Nope.”

“Playboy?” Kal asks from beside him and Bruce rolls his eyes, moving to take Kal away from the group and towards the infirmary.

“He got kidnapped four years ago?” Barry continues.

Hal’s head quirks to the side. “Still don’t know who he is.”

Bruce ignores them and exits the room, one of Kal’s arms slung over his shoulders. Once in the infirmary, he helps Kal out of the Kryptonian clothes. They are the same ones Kal wore the last time, Bruce remembers. They are tattered, torn, the frills along the side are ripped or worn off. He tucks a blanket around the naked and dirty lower half.  As he begins to stitch Kal’s wound, he warns the Kryptonian that it will hurt. The stitches go in quickly, and Kal only flinches a couple of times. When he’s finished, Bruce muffles the blanket around the rapidly cooling man before he takes a seat next to the bed. Holding onto the hand he’s only remembered in his dreams, he asks “Are you okay?”

Kal nods. “I much better now. I with you again.” He then frowns. “How long?”

Bruce looks at their conjoined hands. “Four years,” he whispers. Bruce meets Kal’s eyes.

“Long time?”

“Yeah, that’s a really long time Kal.”

“Vrrosh :Dokhahsh no time. Feel like years.” He gives Bruce a small smile. “Still zhao?”

Bruce chuckles, cupping Kal’s cheek. “Yeah, still zhao. You?”

“Still zhao.”

Bruce squeezes Kal’s hand. He needs to keep reminding himself that this is real. Kal is really here. Kal is alive. “The device was broken. I’ve been trying to fix it. I couldn’t imagine you trapped there, or worse. I never gave up Kal. Not once.”

“I not give up on you either, Bruce. Knew would find me.”

Bruce kisses Kal’s knuckles but then frowns. “Your parents? Aunt? Uncle?”

Kal’s head shakes. “Try convince come. Not want to.” The Kryptonian sounds sad and tired. “I go anyway because want be with you.” Tears start forming in those beautiful blue eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Bruce reaches over and wipes them away. “All gone Bruce. Every Kryptonian but me and Kara. Whole planet gone.”

Bruce continues to rub at Kal’s cheek. “I know, and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop it.”

“Not fault. You say in beginning not sure if could. I just… I miss them.”

Bruce nods in understanding. “Two years ago, one of my sons died. He was killed, and it was one of the most painful things I have ever experienced. I can’t even begin to understand what it feels like to lose my entire species and your world, but I can understand a little bit. It hurts, I know, but Kal, it gets a little easier everyday. I promise.”

“Especially when with someone you zhao?”

Bruce smiles warmly at him, trying to convey to Kal just how much he loves him. “Yeah, especially then.”

“I sorry about your son.”

“Me too.” Bruce swallows the lump that has formed in his throat, trying to push past his grief. “But I have also gained another son. He’s… a clever boy. Hard working and determined that’s for sure.” Bruce brushes some hair off of Kal’s forehead. “You can meet him, and my eldest son, when you’re ready. My butler too; the father figure I told you about.”

“On… Earth?” Fear is shining in Kal’s eyes.

“Only when you’re ready. I was thinking you could live with me. It would make the transition easier for you.”

“I… think like that.” He gives Bruce a wary smile, blowing out a puff of air. “I scared.”

“Now you know how I felt when I got to Krypton.” Kal chuckles along with Bruce. “But don’t worry, Kal, I’m going to be with you every step of the way. And, a few months after landing back on Earth I managed to find Kara, so you’ll have her too. You’re not completely alone Kal, and there are people willing to help you. You don’t have to get over your grief right away, or ever because, trust me, I know sometimes you can’t. And of course there’s the matter of the powers you’re going to have.”

Kal’s head tilts and oh, how Bruce has really missed that. “Powers?”

Bruce smiles at him, wide and excited. “We’ll get to that later, but for now, rest.  Don’t worry about anything. I’m going to be right here when you wake up. I won’t ever leave you again.” He leans down and hovers his face above Kal’s. “Zhao.”

Kal’s eyes fill with love, and a warm smile graces his face. “Zhao.”

Bruce kisses him, reminding both of them again, that this is truly real.

**~End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Again, make sure to go check out the art [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11344041)!
> 
> And another huge thank you to my beta, [bscao3](https://bscao3.tumblr.com/) and my artist [VaticanSaint](http://vaticansaint.tumblr.com/)! I love you two!!


End file.
